The Stranger
by CygnusDorado
Summary: Hermione se había pasado la vida leyendo novelas policiales, y aunque siempre había fantaseado con Sherlock Holmes, le parecía increíble que su realidad se basara en una de esas historias. Es que, en ese momento, sabía dos cosas con absoluta certeza; una, era el misterioso secreto de D. Malfoy. Y la otra, era que nunca imaginó enamorarse del villano.
1. EL PUESTO

**N/A****:**

¡Hola por allí! Para algunas personas esto será una sorpresa, para otras no (sobre todo las que me siguen en Facebook y quienes se han emocionado con la idea de esta nueva historia).

Como dije en las redes, esta es una historia que hace mucho empecé y nunca pude sacar a la luz. Pero hace poco me animé a presentar la idea en el **_Proyecto_** **_New Writers _**de la página de facebook de **Cristy1994, **quien eligió apostar por esta historia, me ayudó a reflotarla y a perfeccionar mi redacción -además de ser un apoyo incondicional- gracias a ella por soportarme y por ser la mejor beta y amiga española que se pueda tener.

No quiero extenderme, ni tampoco adelantarles nada. Por lo que sin más, aquí les dejo el primer capítulo.

* * *

\- 1 -

EL PUESTO

En un cuarto antiguo, que debió pertenecer a una familia adinerada durante la época colonial, se encontraba una muchacha de veintisiete años llena de expectativas y sueños. Hermione Granger era graduada con honores, recibida como licenciada en filosofía y letras y con un master en redacción periodística y servicios sociales. Se consideraba a sí misma como una nerd de libro, una amante de la biblioteca y el conocimiento, una intelectual empedernida… que debía dejar de mirar por la ventana las calles de Toulouse, Francia, y salir de la habitación de la cual se había enamorado para tomar su avión de vuelta a casa.

Hacía dos semanas que se alojaba en un hotel llamado "Hotel du grand balcon", y desde entonces sentía que ese era su lugar en el mundo. Pese a que sus vacaciones habían llegado a su fin, la alegría de haber visitado aquel lugar le traía los más felices recuerdos de su infancia. Rememoraba aquellos días en los que su madre la llevaba de la mano por las preciosas calles de Toulouse y miraban las vidrieras llenas de adornos y de las más finas costuras con irremediable admiración. Sin embargo, ahora que debía salir de allí para volver a la realidad, sentía que un gran vacío existencial y una pesada incertidumbre le perforaban el pecho y la hacían querer mirar hacia afuera con añoranza.

Suspiró y cogió un mechón de su cabello que ha caído sobre su rostro para colocarlo detrás de la oreja. Todavía no se acostumbraba a que le llegara hasta los hombros, además de que ahora tenía varias ondas salvajes que le daban un aspecto despojado debido al corte. Para su suerte, una de sus amigas dedicaba su vida a la estética y el cuidado personal, le había recomendado una loción que se aplicaba todas las noches para aplacar su tendencia al frizz, cosa que se había permitido hacer porque adoraba llevarlo corto.

Después de unos segundos de completo silencio en los que su mente divagaba en los recuerdos, tomó valor para recorrer toda la habitación por última vez, haciendo un esfuerzo por no quebrarse. Amaba ese lugar, y salir por esa puerta no era solo dejar atrás la comodidad y el bienestar personal que pocas veces se permitía, sino volver a la rutina. Dijeran lo que dijeran, la verdad era que tenía que enfrentar el mundo adulto.

Y… _¿Cuándo había dejado de ser adulta? _

La respuesta era: _nunca._ Hermione nunca había sido de las adolescentes rebeldes que no hacían la tarea o que les pedían los trabajos a otros para irse a divertir; no, ella era la que prestaba sus trabajos o hacía el doble por los demás. No salía a bailar o a bares a menos de que fuera totalmente "necesario" (lo que se traduce en: las suplicas de sus amigas). Todavía era un misterio cómo se las había arreglado para socializar, porque aunque hubiera madurado siempre estaría adelantada a su edad mental. Ella era adulta y tenía responsabilidades, y así se mantendría. Además, adoraba su profesión y la compañía de una buena película el fin de semana. Con eso era feliz, no necesitaba otra cosa… así que ese día volvería a Londres, a pesar de que ese maravilloso viaje y la forma en la que la habían recibido la habían hecho anhelar quedarse un poco más. Pero era impertérrito volver, y lo era por dos razones: la primera era que su jefa le había pedido que se reincorporara; y la otra, y la más interesante para ella, era que la había invitado a un evento que probablemente significara un ascenso, o al menos deseaba que así fuera, ya que llevaba años esperándolo.

A pesar de sus anhelos sabía que algún día tendría que volver y hacer cambios en su vida. De todos modos la rutina nunca fue lo suyo y tarde o temprano, si no había ascenso o traslado ella se iría, por lo que respiró profundo y con paso decidido salió del cuarto que la había acogido todo ese tiempo. Cerró la puerta con llave y tomó su valija y el bolso de mano. Luego, soltando todo el aire contenido bajó las grandes escaleras de mármol blanco. Iba con la cabeza gacha y tan absorta en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta en el momento que chocó con otra persona que estaba subiendo, cayendo de espaldas con el golpe.

—Lo siento, yo… —Hermione había perdido el habla en el momento en el que había levantado la cabeza y se había encontrado con dos ojos de un extraño color que la miraban con preocupación y algo más que los hacía brillar. Su corazón se exaltó y el aire se le atoró en la garganta. El ácido perfume que emanaba su cuello y la carnosidad de sus labios ahora torcidos en una media sonrisa la dejaron en blanco.

—¿Estas bien? —le preguntó el chico. Parpadeó un par de veces, tratando de recomponerse antes de asentir. Sabía que cualquier cosa que saliera de su boca iba a ser un sin sentido. Él sonrió y le tendió una mano para levantarla, la cual aceptó con gusto—. Te has pegado un buen golpe —agregó.

Se dispusieron a recoger los libros y bolsos de la chica que se habían caído con el impacto. Ella juntó prácticamente todo lo que había caído de su cartera, excepto una insignificante e incriminadora tira de preservativos, que le tendió el chico con una sonrisa divertida. Hermione se sintió enrojecer, pero no se dejó amedrentar y los tomó para guardarlos en ese instante. Después se martirizaría por hacerle caso a Pansy con eso de "estar siempre preparada". Se acomodó con todo el equipaje y levantó un poco el mentón con la valentía que la caracterizaba. El muchacho sonrió aún más.

—Bueno, ha sido… un gusto —le tendió la mano ella.

—Lo mismo digo —convino el apuesto y sensual hombre de traje que seguía sin apartar la mirada de la suya. A pesar del momento tenso por el prolongado silencio y escrutinio de ambos, se sentía cómoda con aquella situación. El aire era más cálido y algo en sus ojos la invitaba a reconfortarse en ellos.

Desgraciadamente, el momento fue cortado por la voz del recepcionista, que llegaba agitado desde detrás de ellos por tratar de alcanzar con desesperación al chico.

—Ya se desocupó la otra sala, señor —le dijo casi sin aliento. El rubio cortó el contacto con ella y se dirigió al hombre que no paraba de hiperventilar.

—Bien, entonces bajemos —aunque se refería a ellos dos, Hermione también bajó las escaleras en fila y al llegar al salón principal, vio a otros hombres de traje esperando al rubio. Una mujer de pelo negro y bellas facciones, ropa de etiqueta y esbelta figura, se dio la vuelta con un grácil y sensual movimiento para sonreírle al rubio y así, caminar a su encuentro para tomarlo del brazo con actitud posesiva.

Hermione entrecerró los ojos con curiosidad mirando hacia donde desaparecían las figuras con clase, antes de que el hombre apuesto se girara para darle una cálida sonrisa.

—Señorita Granger, ¿espera para hacer el check-out? —le preguntó el recepcionista de nombre "Brod", que al parecer seguía parado a su lado.

—Sí. Aquí tiene las llaves —respondió saliendo de su estupefacción, sonrojándose violentamente por segunda vez ese día. Éste las recibió y se fue tras el mostrador.

Unas mujeres llegaron a su lado y esperaron ser recibidas. Una era alta y estilizada, tenía un cuello largo y la nariz ganchuda, ojos negros y el pelo carre, la otra era bajita y retacona, tenía varias pulseras y collares, sus ojos eran del tamaño de una pasa y el cuello corto, el pelo lleno de reflejos y largo hasta la cintura. Eran tan opuestas como el día y la noche, una de cal y la otra de arena. A Hermione le recordaron a las chicas de aquella película de adolescentes en la que aparecía Lindsay Lohan haciendo de chica nueva en un instituto lleno de grupos que rivalizaban por la popularidad. Como era predecible las dos mujeres no dejaban de hablar y Hermione decidió poner su plan "oídos sordos" en marcha, porque no soportaba aquellas voces cotilleando y ya tenía un método para evitarlo. Por lo que rebuscó en su bolso, con desesperada ansiedad, los auriculares y su celular para escuchar música. Como su bolso era un lío con todo lo del viaje, siguió sin éxito buscándolos con la mano, dispersando cada cosa a su paso, pero sin poder evitar escuchar la conversación ajena. Estaban tan cerca que no entendía cómo es que se gritaban tanto para hablarse entre ellas. Quería cerrar los ojos y bloquear sus sentidos. Pero, lamentablemente, esa clase de magia no existía.

—¡Vamos **Lazy***! ¿Cómo no vas a saber quién es _él_? —dijo con una voz chillona la más bajita, haciendo énfasis en el artículo que aparecía en la revista que tenía en sus manos. Hermione tuvo que aguantarse la risa por el nombre de la chica.

—Lo siento, pero no. No estoy tan obsesionada como tú con los franceses, Alice—dijo, rodando los ojos para quitare importancia.

—Bueno, no sabía que este hotel alojara a semejante magnate de los negocios —dijo Alice mirando por donde se había ido el "magnate de los negocios"—. ¡Pero si tiene el mismísimo trasero de Adonis! —comentó efusivamente—, y déjame decirte, que no es un francés. Es inglés y aunque no lo fuera ¡qué rayos te importa! ¡Mira esa musculatura! ¿Acaso no has visto su sonrisa? Oh, ¿y sus ojos? Son de hielo, dicen que cuando te mira fijo brillan como dos radiantes diamantes preciosos —le replicó con ansiedad. Lazy giró entonces su cuello de ñandú y miró donde su amiga se había quedado prendada observando. Al parecer, el hecho de que le dedicara toda aquella sarta de piropos lo había vuelto interesante para ella.

—Bueno, por lo de sus "partes traseras" tienes razón. ¿Cómo dijiste que se llamaba? —ambas rieron escandalosamente y a Hermione le dio un escalofrío. Se recordó seguir haciendo aquello que iba a hacer, pero justo volvió Brod con algunos papeles que depositó en el mostrador y se los entregó para que firmara. Ella le otorgó el dinero que faltaba para cancelar definitivamente su deuda y con rapidez guardó su billetera y tomó de nuevo sus cosas.

—Que tenga un buen día, señorita Granger.

—Igualmente —le contestó con amabilidad. Luego acortó la distancia hacia la salida y se fue por la puerta giratoria. Salió de allí inspirando aire fresco. Ya sentía que se iba a asfixiar si seguía allí más tiempo.

Al llegar aquella tarde el domingo, se dispuso a arreglar todo para el día siguiente. Volvía a la editorial en la que trabajaba y estaba segura que tendría un montón de mails acumulados. Después de alimentar a su gato negro, Danton, decidió adelantar trabajo y releyó uno por uno.

Si bien había llegado a limpiar su bandeja de entrada casi completamente, a las seis de la tarde comenzaron las distracciones habituales otra vez y no pudo continuar con los quince restantes. El timbre de su edificio sonó llevándola a estirarse con modorra.

Su apartamento era pequeño, pero muy cómodo, tenía una cocina cerrada, un baño y una pequeña lavandería, y en un solo y gran ambiente, tenía el living y el comedor. Ambos daban a un gran ventanal que se orientaba a las maravillosas calles de Londres, llenas de edificaciones y ruidos de la gran ciudad. Su habitación estaba en el entre piso, tenía una cama de dos plazas, una mesita de luz con una lámpara antigua y una biblioteca gigante adosada a la pared, aunque solo se viera _gigante _en su habitación. El suelo era de parqué y las paredes blancas. Su modestia generaba grandes discusiones con su madre, quien creía que con sus ganancias podía conseguir algo mejor.

Se quitó los anteojos y dejó el ordenador sobre la cama. Se puso las pantuflas y bajó las escaleras hacia la puerta de entrada.

—¡Ya voy! —exclamó por la insistencia con que tocaban el timbre. Ella sabía que era alguien de confianza, porque nadie más podía tocar así un timbre sin parecer maleducado.

Quitó el cerrojo y abrió la puerta casi queriendo tirarla en la cara del atrevido o atrevida que buscaba perturbarla tan desesperadamente.

—¡Sorpresa! —gritó su vecina de enfrente. Hermione puso los ojos en blanco, pero no tardó en sonreír por la efusividad de ella y la alegría por verla de nuevo. Se abrazaron y la dejó entrar—. ¡Te extrañé tanto! ¡No sabes la cantidad de cosas que tengo para contarte! —iba diciéndole mientras entraba en su cocina y dejaba unas macitas que había traído.

—Siéntete como en casa —le dijo Hermione con ironía. Su amiga hizo un gesto con la mano quitándole importancia.

—Te he cuidado el apartamento todo este tiempo, es bastante mío también —se encogió de hombros—, además… —arqueó una ceja sugestivamente.

—No me lo digas —pidió Hermione apretando los ojos cerrados—. ¿Son de "Charlotte Bakery"? —le preguntó a su amiga, señalando la bolsa que había traído todavía sin abrir los ojos.

—Te encanta jugar con eso ¿no es así? —la castaña se encogió de hombros—. Sí, son de allí. ¡Es que tienen unos muffins de ensueño!

Ginebra Weasley era su amiga de toda la vida, habían hecho la primaria y la secundaria juntas, y aunque no habían estudiado la misma carrera, se habían mudado al mismo complejo de departamentos.

Todavía recordaba ese momento en el jardín de infantes en el que se habían conocido a los tres años.

—¿Cómo te llamas? —le había preguntado una adorable niñita pelirroja llena de pequeñas pequitas en su rostro. Siempre había sido extrovertida, a diferencia de Hermione que era mucho más reservada.

—H-e-r-m-i-o-n-i-e —le había respondido ella, lentamente, soltando una letra tras otra para que no hubiera confusiones. Al parecer, todos tenían problemas para decirlo bien.

—¡Ah…! —había exclamado la niñita y se había acercado a abrazarla. Hermione se había quedado quieta por la sorpresa, pero pronto le había devuelto el abrazo, que fue corto—. Yo soy Ginny —le había dicho mientras se despegaba. En ese preciso momento había sonado la campana para salir al patio, por lo que habían corrido juntas hacia los juegos.

Cuando había llegado alguien nuevo al clan, Ginny la había presentadodel mismo modo en que ella lo había hecho.

—Ella es H-e-r-m-i-o-n-i-e y es mi mejor amiga —decía, dándose media vuelta y esperando que la siguieran, como a una líder nata.

Ella siempre había agradecido esa integración e inclusión que le había brindado. Era una amistad difícil de olvidar, no solo por su permanencia en el tiempo, sino porque había empezado de la mejor manera.

Cuando fueron creciendo, atravesaron los cambios de la pubertad juntas, la incertidumbre de la adolescencia, el primer amor y las peleas. Ellas podían hablar de todo y se entendían a la perfección. Por más tiempo separadas que estuvieran llegaban a conectarse de una forma inexplicable. Eran hermanas del alma.

Esa tarde su mejor amiga había llegado con noticias y entusiasmo, tenía una energía contagiosa y una vitalidad envidiable, por lo que se dispusieron a preparar _una media tarde de ensueño._ Pusieron los individuales en el living, llevaron sus respectivas infusiones, café y té, pusieron los muffins y las macitas en distintas fuentes y se acomodaron cada una en un sillón enfrentadas.

—Bien, ¿qué es todo eso que tienes para contarme? —dijo Hermione, sorbiendo un poco de su té.

—Primero tú. ¿Qué tal el viaje?

—Bueno… —hizo un rápido conteo de cada experiencia y trató de ordenarlas en su cabeza, cuando la imagen de un rubio de ojos grises apareció en su mente como un torbellino arrasando con cualquier iniciativa de organización, creando un caos total y dejándola en shock.

Para su suerte, en ese instante sonó el timbre por segunda vez ese día, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos y el inicio de algo que sería vergonzoso contar.

—¿Esperabas a alguien?

Hermione negó con la cabeza y frunció el ceño. Al parecer era domingo de visitas. Se levantó del sillón y caminó hasta la puerta. Del otro lado estaban dos de sus personas favoritas en el mundo.

—Bueno, bueno… por lo que veo hemos sido excluidos de la fiesta, ¿se puede saber cómo es posible que no te comunicaras conmigo cuando llegaste? —le reprendió su hermano. Acto seguido extendió sus brazos para que ella fuera hacia ellos. Hermione bufó y luego, con una sonrisa, se abalanzo contra él—. Te extrañe, pequeña.

—Y yo a ti, grandullón —le dijo cariñosamente con la cara contra su pecho. Blaise tosió a su lado, haciéndose notar, incómodo por la repentina muestra de afecto. Hermione se separó de su hermano y miró al moreno divertida—. Ven aquí tú también —dijo poniendo voz de capricho. Blaise hizo una mueca de niño pequeño y le extendió los brazos. Ella lo abrazó y al poco tiempo entraron.

—¡Hola pecosa! —le dijo Blaise a Ginny, le sacudió la mano sobre la cabeza despeinándola, mientras se sentaba a su lado en el sillón y tomaba un muffin de arándanos. Ésta lo miró suspicaz y le pegó a la mano con la que se estaba metiendo el muffin a la boca, provocando que se manchara con crema desde la nariz al mentón. Blaise sonrió y le acercó el pastelito para devolverle el favor, pero ella logró levantarse del sillón y moverse antes de que acertara el golpe, dejándolo en una posición ridícula en el aire. Hermione intervino poniéndoles una taza de café en las narices a cada uno. Si no, vaya a saber hasta qué hora iban a estar jugando. Así que Blaise miró a la pelirroja y le hizo una seña, llevando dos dedos a sus ojos y luego uno hacia ella, como símbolo no verbal de "te estoy vigilando", a lo que Ginny se encogió de hombros y le sacó la lengua.

Eran dos niños desde siempre. Hermione nunca había visto esa química en nadie más. Era un par singular. Blaise Zabini era compañero de la universidad de Theodore, su hermano. Ambos habían estudiado medicina pero se habían especializado en cosas distintas. El primero en veterinaria y el segundo en psiquiatría. Eran muy distintos, uno era pacífico, reservado y misterioso y el otro, extrovertido, humorista y pagado de sí mismo. Pero los dos eran inseparables y fieles amigos. Su relación, era muy parecida a la de Hermione con Ginny. Al parecer una característica Granger, era ser introvertidos.

Ginny tomó lugar en la alfombra y se apoyó en su brazo sobre la mesita ratona. Blaise se quedó en un sofá individual, y Theo se sentó junto a Hermione en uno de los sillones grandes, pasó un brazo por sus hombros y le pellizcó la mejilla con ternura.

—Mamá enloqueció —afirmó el castaño. Eran muy parecidos, tenían el cabello del mismo color y con ondas, la nariz pequeña y finita. Los pómulos apenas levantados y sus ojos eran en forma de almendras. Las mismas pestañas voluptuosas y cejas pobladas armoniosamente. Eran sus mismas versiones en masculino y femenino, a excepción de leves variantes como el mentón, ya que Theo lo tenía más cuadrado y Hermione más anguloso. La forma de la cara él la tenía más rectangular y ella más triangular y, el rasgo más distintivo entre ellos era, el color de sus ojos; ella los tenía miel como su padre y él los tenía verdes, como su madre. Eran mellizos, así que tenían una unión bilógica y espiritual incomprensible para el resto del mundo. Se llevaban tan bien que daba envidia. Todo hermano o hermana soñaba con tener esa relación.

Hermione se giró para mirarlo con los ojos entrecerrados y luego rió. Sabía que bromeaba, aunque estuviera completamente serio.

—¿Cómo es que nunca estudiaste actuación?

—Bueno —se encogió de hombros y le susurró—. No quería dejar a Blaise solo, no sé qué sería de él sin mí, ¿te lo imaginas? —hizo una mueca socarrona y ella le golpeo cariñosamente el hombro—. Hablando en serio, está ofendida porque no has levantado el teléfono y la has llamado desde que has llegado. Y no la culpo…

Hermione puso los ojos en blanco y cambió de posición a la de indiecito.

—Lo sé. Pero es que quería adelantar un poco de trabajo y no quería distracciones. Sabes que si me pongo a hacer llamadas me cuesta mucho volver a concentrarme.

—Tú y tu complejo de workaholic —bufó—. La he engañado —Hermione abrió mucho los ojos, una expresión que hacía cuando prestaba mucha atención a algo—, le he dicho que llegabas a las ocho. Te he dado más tiempo para que la llames, pero… me debes una ¿eh?

Ella le sonrió y lo abrazó.

—Gracias.

—¿Qué tomaremos nosotros? —dijo Blaise, interrumpiendo el momento cursi.

Después de pasar un par de horas esa misma tarde con sus amigos entre risas y anécdotas, Hermione se despidió de cada uno y quedó con Ginny en juntarse a solas para ponerse al día.

Luego de prepararse la cena telefoneó a su madre, quien debía estar preocupada por su regreso. Y tal como había revelado su hermano más temprano, la mujer estaba un tanto histérica, aunque intentara disimularlo.

—¿Cómo no me dices a qué hora llegas? —la recibió Jean al otro lado del teléfono.

—Buenas noches a ti también, mamá —suspiró Hermione—. Estoy recién acostumbrándome al cambio de horario y ya estás acusándome ¿Tengo que recordarte que ya soy mayor?

—Tú nunca serás _mayor_ para mí —contestó la mujer haciendo énfasis en esa palabra como si quisiera dejar constancia. Hermione sonrió.

—Te extrañé.

—Yo también, no sabes cuánto —respondió con ternura—. Además, tu abuela no ha parado de preguntar por ti. Cuando puedas la llamas, que me pone los nervios de punta.

Al parecer las historias y los genes se repetían de generación en generación. Y digamos que su familia materna era un tanto intensa con la protección y el cuidado de los seres queridos. Justo como su abuela con su madre y a su vez esta con ella.

—Lo haré, gracias por pasarme el comunicado, ¿tú cómo has estado?

—Uff. Soportando a tu padre que está obsesionado con comprar cosas por internet. Y ya sabes lo acumulador que se pone. Me está llenando el garaje otra vez de porquerías —bufó frustrada—. Lo peor de todo es que he perdido el deseo por ordenarlo, ya no quiero estar persiguiéndolo para que tire esas cajas de cartón que se encontró hace dos años en la calle, ¿lo recuerdas?

—Aha. Recuerdo que estaba convencido de que esa cantidad de cartón debía servir para algo.

—¡Dos años y nada! ¿Puedes creerlo?

—Claro que sí, es algo que papá haría ¿Qué puedo decirte? Es el hombre que elegiste, hazte cargo —se burló su hija.

—Oh no, yo no lo elegí. Si hubiera podido elegir de quién enamorarme lo habría hecho de alguien más, alguien como Shakespeare quizás.

—Bueno… no sé si te hubiera ido muy bien. Era demasiado dramático.

—Sí, tienes razón. Creo que doy gracias a la naturaleza por no dejarnos elegir esas cosas. Probablemente, estaría envenenada para el final del día si de mí dependiera —comentó y ambas rieron—. Pero ¿qué hay de ti? ¿Qué tal está mi bella Toulouse?

—Tan hermosa como la recordaba. No quería regresar.

Hermione le relató con detalle a su madre los recorridos y paseos que había realizado en Francia hasta que se hicieron las nueve de la noche y ambas tuvieron que regresar a la realidad para continuar con sus rutinas. Envió saludos a su padre y se despidieron cariñosamente.

* * *

La mañana del lunes llegó a su cuarto a través de la ventana con un sol esclarecedor. Se levantó con pereza y se metió a bañar, cepilló sus dientes y luego hidrató su cuerpo con crema. Se puso un conjunto de ropa formal, camisa blanca, pantalón y bléiser negros, luego se recogió el cabello dejando liberados algunos mechones, dándole así un aspecto más relajado. Desayunó una taza de café, una tostada y media naranja. Tomó su cartera, donde introdujo las pertenencias que consideraba esenciales para ese día y salió con prisa.

La mañana fuera del apartamento estaba preciosa, repleta de colores amarillos y anaranjados que anunciaban la llegada del otoño.

Caminó hasta la estación y tomó el tren que la llevaba a su oficina. Trabajaba en una editorial muy prestigiosa, pero hacía varios años que quería cambiar de sección con un ascenso y creía que hoy ese día había llegado. La habían convocado a un cocktail en el penthouse del antiguo edificio en el que durante cinco años había dedicado horas de su vida a redactar una columna acerca de consejos culinarios, cosa que había comenzado a detestar ya que creía que estaba hecha de mejor madera. Su constante optimismo la llevaba a pensar en grandes posibilidades futuras, aunque a veces tuviera que lidiar con palos realmente grandes en la rueda.

Tres paradas y cinco cuadras después, ingresaba en el edificio de Stellar Company. Pero esta vez subiría al décimo piso donde la esperaba la junta, y no al segundo piso donde se encontraba su oficina.

—Buenos días, Señorita Granger —la saludó el portero.

—Buenos días, Percival —dijo radiante—. Por favor, llámame Hermione. Hace años que nos conocemos.

El pelirrojo sonrió complacido y tras una reverencia la dejó pasar al hall principal.

La castaña caminó erguida hasta la recepción, donde anunciaron su entrada, y tras verificar su invitación en la lista fue acompañada hasta el gran salón.

Apenas se giró para observar el lugar, quedó maravillada con la gran estructura moderna que se erigía frente a sus ojos. Columnas metálicas de enormes dimensiones dividían varios espacios a lo largo de la explanada, las ventanas sin cortinas dejaban entrar la luz del día iluminando el lugar sin necesidad de utilizar energía artificial, dándole un aspecto espacial y fresco. La decoración minimalista nutrida por la imagen de Londres a través de sus cristales y bajillas era preciosa y abrumadora a la vez. De repente, se sintió más pequeña y vulnerable frente a esa magnificencia avasallante. Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo, movilizándola. Respiró profundo y se infundó valor.

Estaba separado todo por ambientes y según las categorías de trabajo. Visualizó a su equipo y se encaminó a su encuentro, decidida y dispuesta a enfrentar lo que viniera.

—Señorita Granger —la saludó la editora en jefe tendiéndole la mano—. Me alegra que haya logrado venir.

—Oh, no. Muchas gracias, Señora Brown por invitarme —correspondió a su saludo—. Es un gusto para mí compartir esta mañana con ustedes.

La mujer le dedicó una breve sonrisa.

—Bueno, debería prepararme para el anuncio que daré en breve. Pronto llegarán más invitados de la firma que estarán ansiosos por conocer el motivo de la reunión —dijo educadamente. Hermione no podía estar más ansiosa y feliz que en ese momento, debía controlarse o no quedaría rubor para alimentar sus mejillas de tanto sonrojarse.

—¡Hermione! —escuchó que le gritaba su colega, haciéndole señas desde la barra de tragos.

La Señora Brown puso los ojos en blanco y se giró hacia el muchacho con una mirada asesina. Su jefa era amable, pero era de armas tomar. Podía pasar del amor al odio en un solo instante. Hermione temió por John, que apenas recibió la mirada de hielo de la mujer se quedó petrificado totalmente.

—No se preocupe, yo me encargo —se apresuró a contestar antes de que lo degollaran por hacer el ridículo.

La mujer se giró a verla y asintió con seriedad.

—Me retiro. Suerte, Señorita Granger —y sin más, se alejó de allí con elegancia.

Hermione dejó salir el aire mal contenido con premura y se acercó casi trotando hacia John, quien seguía en estado de shock.

—Vamos, no ha ido tan mal —le dijo, compadeciéndose del chico.

—Me odia.

—Claro que no —le aseguró—, ha reaccionado así porque este es un gran día. Lleva tiempo planeándolo y tú gritaste un poquito exageradamente mi nombre.

—Tienes razón, lo siento. Es que te extrañé. Dos semanas sin ti es mucho sin mi nerd personal —le contestó sonriente para luego abrazarla con ternura.

John era su compañero leal. Su dupla de trabajo. Redactaban juntos los artículos, se corregían los trabajos, se burlaban de ellos mismos, se pasaban horas charlando en el bufet y se cubrían cada vez que alguno llegaba tarde. Era un gran compañero y esperaba que su ascenso no los separara tanto. _¿Su a__s__censo?_ _¿Ya lo había asumido? Oh no, estaba enloqueciendo ¡Ni siquiera sabía de qué iba la gran junta y ya se había auto ascendido!_

—Necesito un trago —anunció con desesperación. John sonrió y le tendió una copa con unas rodajas de limón cortadas—. ¿Qué es esto?

—Me tomé la molestia de pedirte algo diferente… —Hermione arqueó una ceja.

—Sabes que siempre bebo el mismo trago.

—Lo sé. Pero hoy es un día de sorpresas, ¿qué le hace una mínima sorpresilla más a tu vida? —dijo codeándola—. ¿O acaso no te animas?

Hermione rodó los ojos y luego le lanzó una mirada de advertencia. Tomó la copa y olió su fragancia antes de sorber su contenido. No estaba mal. Tenía mucho limón y estaba helado, lo que hacía pasar desapercibido al alcohol. Y una vez que se asentaba el sabor podía percibirse una corriente de diferentes especias por el paladar.

—Hum, rico.

—Lo ves —le guiñó un ojo arrogante.

Hermione iba a acotar algo, pero justo fue interrumpida inevitablemente por el sonido del micrófono encendido y el murmullo de los presentes que observaban el centro del salón donde se encontraba un estrado. La señora Brown junto con tres personas más que nunca había visto en su vida, se alzaban en el escenario imponentes. El público estaba inquieto y nervioso por escuchar el gran anuncio que los tenía intrigados.

—Buenos días, jóvenes profesionales —comenzó la mujer—. Hoy nos hemos reunido con el motivo de comentarles algunas novedades y cambios de vital relevancia para todos los presentes en el salón —hizo una leve pausa que fue correspondida con un silencio expectante por parte del público receptor—. Como muchos saben, hace quince años que recibí el mando de esta compañía y ha sido todo un desafío para mí encausarla y llevarla a su posición actual encabezando la lista inicial de editoriales a nivel internacional —un caluroso aplauso no se hizo esperar ante aquellas palabras, después de la breve interrupción y un agradecimiento general prosiguió—. Hoy, con casi sesenta y dos años y una larga carrera, he decidido retirarme del cargo y otorgarle mi puesto a la persona más capacitada y competente que he conocido. Un ser que ha sabido manejar cada situación en su vida con destreza y convicción.

—Ese podría ser yo —le susurró su amigo a su lado, socarrón.

Hermione casi se atraganta con el poco contenido que quedaba en su copa. Se había bebido todo de un sorbo y comenzaba a marearse. Lo golpeó en el hombro y volvió su mirada al estrado, impaciente.

—Una persona —continuó la mujer—, que ha escalado en el mundo del periodismo y los negocios con ambición y astucia.

—Definitivamente, no soy yo —acotó John. _¿Cómo rayos podía hablar? Ella ni siquiera respiraba de los nervios. _

—Alguien a quien podría confiarle mi vida si fuera necesario. Señoras y Señores, periodistas y comunicadores, profesionales y capacitadores, les presento al nuevo editor en jefe y dueño de la compañía, el Magister: Draco Lucius Malfoy.

Entonces pareció salir a la luz un ser que se había ocultado hasta ese momento tras las sombras. Un hombre alto de figura esbelta, de elegante porte y mirada gris, había aparecido en el escenario y con un ágil movimiento se había acercado hasta la señora Brown y su equipo para saludarlos con educación y tomar con naturalidad el lugar frente al estrado.

Esos ojos, esa sonrisa de medio lado y hasta el perfume cítrico, que Hermione pudo jurar que llegó hasta sus fosas nasales, apenas apareció frente a todos. A pesar de la larga distancia que los separaba la dejó inmóvil. Reconoció aquella tranquilidad con la que se movía, como si hubiera nacido para hablar frente a una multitud de personas. Sabía que la gente aplaudía, también podía sentir la mirada de desconcierto de John a su lado. Sentía su corazón latir desbocadamente y su mirada clavada en el hombre que se había chocado con ella en las escaleras de aquel hotel, el mismo que ahora ocupaba el puesto que tanto había deseado.

* * *

**N/A**:

*Lazy: Es usado aquí con su significado en inglés "perezoso" o "vago", para describir al personaje de la muchacha en el hotel.


	2. UNA SEGUNDA OPORTUNIDAD

_**Disclaimer**__**: **__Este fic participa del__** Proyecto New Writers **__de la página de Facebook de __**Cristy1994.**_

* * *

**N/A****:**

¡Bienvenidas al siguiente capítulo!

Estoy muy emocionada por la enorme recibida de esta historia. He leído cada comentario de FF y de Facebook que me han dejado.

Por favor, no es necesario que donen sus órganos por el adelanto del siguiente capítulo, de todas maneras, lo subiré en breve a mi página. Y las personas que acertaron ya saben de qué va y espero que no se mueran de la intriga con este final.

No quiero decirles más porque ya sería spoiler.

Agradecimientos a:

—Todas ustedes por su cálida acogida y por seguir mis publicaciones.

—Y a _**Cristy**_ por corregir este capítulo y por comprometerse a fondo con la trama, Ily.

* * *

\- 2 -

UNA SEGUNDA OPORTUNIDAD

Por primera vez entendía a qué se refería la gente cuando decían que en un instante podías ver tu vida entera pasar por tus ojos. Era justo lo que ella había sentido en ese momento. Un huracán de emociones la atravesaba cortándole la piel.

Ni siquiera podía escuchar al hombre que tenía enfrente, el que había obtenido el puesto que tanto había deseado y por el que se había preparado para obtener desde que había entrado allí, hacía cinco años. De repente se sintió sin fuerzas e incapaz de moverse, y dudaba que la presión asfixiante que sentía en su pecho fuera producto del encierro en el penthouse. Eran ella y sus nervios a flor de piel y el alcohol que había bebido tan rápido hacía unos minutos, lo que la tenían tan mareada y confundida.

Algo pareció tironear de su brazo llamando su atención y haciéndola perder un poco el equilibrio debido a la momentánea suspensión de su cerebro. Parpadeó varias veces antes de mirar con enfado al culpable de su inestabilidad.

—¿Qué? —espetó un tanto molesta. John le hizo una seña indicándole con la mirada que la estaban llamando.

_Mierda_. Tragó grueso.

No se había dado cuenta de que su ex-jefa la llamaba para que subiera al estrado junto con el resto de su gestión, que Malfoy ya había dado su discurso y que, además de no haber escuchado una sola palabra del mismo, estaba haciendo el ridículo delante de todos quedándose inmóvil.

Ordenó como pudo a sus pies que se movieran hasta las escalinatas, para luego colocarse al lado de sus compañeros. Estaba aterrada, no tenía idea de lo que habían dicho y para su mala suerte, sentía los ojos grises de su nuevo jefe mirándola fijamente desde un lateral. Lo sabía, su mirada era tan directa como las luces de los faros guiando los barcos hacia el puerto. Solo que ella no era un barco que quisiera desembarcar en ese puerto. Le tenía pavor al océano y estaba muy cerca de vomitar por el bamboleo bajo sus pies, que nada tenía que ver con aquella fantasía en su cabeza.

Trató con todas sus fuerzas de concentrarse en lo que la señora Brown decía y consideró dejar sus sentimientos de incertidumbre y desesperación para más tarde.

—De forma que —continuó la mujer delante y, a la vez, de espaldas a su equipo, que la secundaba como un escuadrón de profesionales—, el señor Malfoy se encargará de presentar su nueva gestión, con los recortes y cambios de personal que él considere, la semana entrante. Luego pondrá en funcionamiento una semana de capacitación y ambientación laborar coherente a sus ideales para con la misión de la compañía. —Hizo una pausa para la entrada de aplausos y prosiguió—. Por último, debo agradecerles a todos los presentes por haber asistido a este encuentro, pero más al equipo que me respaldó y acompañó hasta donde estoy. Gracias a ellos, Stellar Company, ha crecido en un ochenta por ciento en sus ventas y patrocinios de libros y revistas con respecto a hace dos años.

Acto seguido se dirigió a quienes representaban su grupo de trabajo detrás de ella e inició una ronda de aplausos para los mismos.

Luego de despedirse, todos bajaron del estrado y retomaron sus lugares en el salón. Hermione caminó hacia John lo más rápido que sus tacones le permitieron. Desesperada por que el hombre que no le había sacado los ojos de encima, no la alcanzara. Y casi lo logra, de no ser porque tuvo que rodear la larga barra de tragos.

—Señorita, _Granger_ ¿cierto? —dijo una voz segura y grave detrás de ella. Hermione apretó los ojos con fuerza, esperando que por arte de magia desapareciera de allí o se la tragara la tierra.

Como desgraciadamente ninguna de esas cosas pasó, tuvo volver a abrir los ojos y enfrentar la situación… pero antes pudo escuchar la risa de John, que la miraba tentado por su reacción. _Menudo idiota_, pensó. _Ya se lo cobraría_. Con un rápido movimiento se giró a ver al hombre que la llamaba, con tan mala suerte que la punta de su taco se enredó en la terminación de uno de los manteles que cubrían las mesas ratonas dispuestas en cada espacio, haciéndola resbalar. Por un segundo, que pareció una eternidad, pensó que caería sobre el apuesto empresario, pero un brazo protector evitó su caída.

Que odioso era el destino. Resultaba que ahora, quien le había arrebatado su puesto, la salvaba _¿Acaso no podía odiarlo en paz?_ _No. Tenía que ser un maldito magnate de los negocios con reflejos envidiables de halcón, a quien el destino le había puesto delante, con una mueca de burla frente a su fracasada existencia_. _Maldito y amable ser del infierno. _

Y allí entre sus pensamientos caóticos y su repentina creencia en el despiadado destino, el muchacho esperaba su reacción con paciencia. Parpadeó repetidas veces volviendo a la realidad y recibió la ayuda del brazo que la levantaba de su casi horrible caída.

—Espero que nuestro próximo encuentro no sea en el suelo —dijo Malfoy con un deje que Hermione creyó percibir con doble sentido, aunque sabía que se refería a la vez que ella cayó en las escaleras del hotel. Respondió con un asentimiento sintiendo sus mejillas arder. Aquello la había tomado desprevenida. _¿Sería lo que creía que era o era su mente pervirtiendo todo con la imagen de aquel atractivo empresario?_—. Quizás en un lugar más cómodo.

Hermione puso los ojos como platos. _¿Le estaba coqueteando? _Recordó entonces que ese mismo hombre había visto en su primer encuentro el contenido de su cartera, _todo_ el contenido. Lo que inevitablemente la llevó a pensar_: ¿le estaba jugando una broma?_ Llegados a ese punto, ya no sabía si estaba siendo demasiado perspicaz o se había vuelto loca. Pero parecía un tipo presumido.

—Espero que no —contestó despacio, con los ojos entrecerrados, como calculando cada palabra—. Señor… _Malfoy _¿cierto? —agregó fingiendo desconcierto, aunque sonando un poco más altanera de lo que esperaba.

Él le sonrió de lado como lo había hecho en Francia, pero esta vez con un toque de arrogancia en sus ojos.

—Así es. —Asintió orgulloso, como si amara su apellido.

Hermione trabó la mandíbula. _Engreído_.

Antes de que pudiera contestar cualquier idiotez, porque llegados a esta situación en la que no se sabe cuánto más podría empeorar todo, y considerando que haberse caído hubiera sido mejor que escuchar a Draco Malfoy alardear de su posición o su magnífico apellido; llegó su amigo al rescate y aunque deseaba contestarle cualquier cosa e irse de ese lugar, se contuvo.

—Buenos días, señor Malfoy. Mi nombre es John Hammer —interrumpió su compañero tendiéndole la mano al otro—. Trabajo en la sección económica de la revista "Dolar".

El empresario le devolvió el apretón y asintió.

—Lo sé, he revisado el historial y antecedentes de todos los que se encuentran aquí. —John lo miró sorprendido—. Es parte de mi trabajo, señor Hammer —le dijo como si fuera lo más obvio del planeta—. Si me disculpan, debo atender algunos asuntos. Los veré mañana, disfruten del día libre. —Y así como había llegado, desapareció con su porte y elegancia característicos. Hermione lo siguió con la mirada hasta que desapareció por entre la multitud.

—Parece un tipo respetable —habló John después de unos minutos de silencio—, y _humilde_ —agregó con sorna.

Rieron por su comentario, ambos sabían que "humilde" precisamente no era. Pero pronto la risa se esfumó dejándolos con la sensación amarga de incertidumbre. No sabían qué sería de ellos ahora con los cambios que haría su nuevo jefe.

—¿Te quedarás un rato?

—No lo creo. —Negó con la cabeza—. Si me disculpas, debo ir a vomitar.

* * *

—¿Crees que terminarás eso para hoy? —le preguntó irónicamente John.

Hermione suspiró, negando con la cabeza y sin despegar la vista del monitor.

—Pero llevas horas en ese artículo. Necesitas comer algo y es mi deber como buen amigo no permitir que mueras detrás del ordenador.

Al no recibir respuesta de ella, John comenzó a impacientarse.

—¿Supongo que no te molesta que coma mi naranja aquí? —dijo mientras sacaba la fruta de una bolsa y se sentaba frente al escritorio de ella.

Hermione negó con la cabeza en automático otra vez.

»Entonces, tampoco debería molestarte que haga esto… —El morocho empezó a pelar la naranja y cada trozo de cascara que quitaba de sus tiernos gajos, los lanzaba al tacho de basura detrás de Hermione, por lo que uniformes pedazos de cáscara volaban sobre su cabeza hasta aterrizar en el tacho. Si esto la ponía incómoda no hizo ninguna muestra física para confirmarlo. A lo que John reaccionó incrementando el nivel de la broma—. O que tarareé mi canción preferida mientras lo hago.

Una melodía conocida para sus oídos, cantada pesimamente mal, comenzó a distraerla de aquello que estaba terminando y cada vez se inmiscuía más en su cabeza, inundando cualquier rincón de pensamiento. De modo que le fue inevitable levantar la vista hacia el provocador de tal bullicio.

Enfrente de ella se encontraba John con los pies cruzados sobre el escritorio, pelando una naranja y lanzando sus cascaras sobre su cabeza hacia el basurín, mientras miraba distraídamente a la gente pasar tarareando esa maldita canción que no la dejaba concentrarse.

Hermione respiró profundo y trató de tomárselo con calma.

—¿John? —El muchacho volteó a verla sorprendido de que por fin le prestara atención—. ¿Qué rayos haces?

El aludido se encogió de hombros despreocupadamente y añadió:

—Creo que logré mi cometido —afirmó entusiasmado mientras se levantaba de un salto—. Vamos, es hora de salir un rato de este cubículo. No sé cómo lo soportas.

Hermione miró la mano que le tendía su compañero y luego volvió la vista al monitor.

—Yo te ayudaré a corregirlo cuando regresemos y estarás más que a tiempo de entregarlo.

Poco convencida y a regañadientes, terminó tomando su mano para luego caminar juntos hacia el buffet.

Era cierto que llevaba horas trabajando en su artículo. Necesitaba que fuera perfecto o de lo contrario no lograría pasar la última prueba.

Desde que Malfoy había llegado a la compañía había anunciado la posibilidad de ocupar un puesto vacante a su lado como coordinador general. Para lograr conseguirlo debían pasar ciertas pruebas durante la semana de ambientación en las que demostraran su capacidad y congruencia con el nuevo puesto. Algunas fueron más difíciles que otras, pero todas parecían encajar con el perfil de Hermione correctamente. O eso creía ella. Se podía decir que no estaba muy segura de conseguirlo debido a la última vez que había sacado conjeturas de su supuesto ascenso y había errado. Pero como la chica perseverante y entusiasta que era, se había propuesto seguir adelante y no bajar los brazos.

John también se había presentado en la convocatoria, aunque él se lo tomaba con mucha más calma. A veces pensaba que era muy exigente consigo misma, pero también sabía que eso la hacía dar lo mejor. Por eso siempre se había destacado del resto y utilizaría esa herramienta para potenciar sus objetivos. Realmente quería cambiar de posición, era casi una necesidad.

—Siento haber atrasado nuestro almuerzo. —Se disculpó apenada mientras se servía limonada del vertedor.

Caminaron con sus bandejas llenas de comida hacia una de las mesas apartadas junto al gran ventanal que daba al patio interno del edificio. Siempre se sentaban por allí porque les gustaba ver hacia el hermoso jardín siempre cuidado.

John agitó su mano quitándole importancia al asunto.

—No me molesta, solo creo que te lo tomas demasiado en serio. Deberías descansar un poco.

—Lo sé, pero es que estoy tan cerca de que quede como lo imaginé… No quiero que la inspiración se me escape. —El chico asintió, sabiendo que nunca podría convencer a Hermione Granger de lo contrario. Era una mujer muy responsable, pero demasiado intensa con su trabajo, incluso a niveles que ni él podía comprender.

—Mira, allá va la novia de Malfoy. —Le señaló provocativamente a Hermione. Esta dirigió su mirada casi sin cautela hacia la mujer morocha que atravesaba la puerta principal frente al buffet.

—No sabemos si es su pareja, John.

—Bueno, tú dijiste que la viste con él en Francia y por lo que recuerdo de tu descripción, eso era lo que parecía.

La castaña volvió la vista hacia la mujer de esbelta figura y cabello oscuro que desaparecía en ese momento por el ascensor. Luego volvió a mirar a su amigo y se encogió de hombros. Este la miró suspicaz.

—¿Qué?

—¿Es curiosidad lo que veo en tus ojos?

Hermione se ahogó con la limonada y tuvo que concentrarse para no escupirla toda. John se rio descaradamente de su reacción, creyendo haber comprobado sus sospechas.

—No es lo que parece. Ya te he dicho que Malfoy no me gusta, no es mi tipo. —Le aclaró.

—Si tú lo dices…—contestó, haciéndose el desinteresado. Pero ella sabía que eso no acabaría allí. Cuando a John se le metía algo en la cabeza era imposible sacárselo sin que comprobara o refutara con hechos demostrativos sus disparatadas teorías.

—Pues sí. Además, sabes que no me gusta involucrarme con gente del trabajo, mucho menos con alguien como nuestro jefe.

—Tu moral, cierto. ¿Cómo olvidarlo? —dijo, rodando los ojos.

Se le escapó una sonrisa y lo golpeó cariñosamente en el hombro.

—Basta de hacerme bullying —le regañó—. Termina tu almuerzo y vámonos. Quiero dejar listo ese bendito artículo.

—O quieres volver a la oficina para comprobar si salen esos dos…—sugirió en un susurro pícaramente.

Hermione lo miró y negó con la cabeza. Volvió a golpearlo y rio por la mueca del chico.

—Come. —Le ordenó.

No pudo evitar preguntarse por qué motivo esa mujer acudía tan seguido al despacho de su jefe si no era porque tenían una relación. A decir verdad, Malfoy le parecía un ser extraño. Indescifrable. No sabía si se debía a su constante capacidad de neutralizar sus rasgos cuando hablaba, su forma de mirar fijo a los ojos pero sin transmitir ningún sentimiento, o era que realmente llevaba muy poco tiempo de conocerlo y no podía sacar una conclusión clara de su personalidad por ello.

Sin ni siquiera verlo venir, un recuerdo acudió a su mente para invadirla con sensaciones muy vívidas. La última vez que se había acercado a su oficina, las cosas no habían ido muy bien, dejando un tenso ambiente entre los dos que esperaba no afectara en la decisión de él con respecto al nuevo puesto.

El miércoles por la mañana había acudido a la oficina de su reciente jefe para entregarle la investigación acerca de las nuevas reformas sociales implementadas por el primer ministro. Que le asignaran esa noticia le había venido genial para salir un poco del área culinaria, área de la cual honestamente ya estaba algo cansada. Era su segunda entrega para conseguir el puesto como coordinadora general de Malfoy. Había tocado dos veces antes de entrar a su despacho y nadie había contestado. Tampoco se encontraba su recepcionista en la antesala, y gracias a su necesidad de comprobar que todo estuviera perfecto, ya no tenía mucho más tiempo para entregarlo. Así que ingresar y dejar el manuscrito en su escritorio le había parecido lo más lógico para resolver esa situación.

Al entrar se había dado cuenta de que no había nadie en su interior, así que sorprendida y curiosa se dejó maravillar por la inmensidad del salón. Había un gran escritorio de roble antiguo, sillones tapizados de un terciopelo verde y una gran araña de cristal que iluminaba el lugar de forma cálida pero misteriosa. El espacio estaba impregnado de un fuerte olor a tabaco y limón, una combinación extraña que le hacía picar la nariz. Decidió que nada bueno podía salir de allí si se quedaba más tiempo del requerido, y guiada por su intuición se deslizó hasta el escritorio para poner su artículo sobre el montículo de papeles que en él reposaban. Antes de dejar aquel siniestro lugar pensó que sería difícil identificarlo de entre aquella pila de hojas, así que tomó un postick y escribió en este su nombre antes de colocárselo a su artículo.

—¿Sabe? Es de mala educación no anunciarse en la entrada.

A Hermione le había dado un vuelco al corazón cuando había escuchado la voz grave y sedosa de Malfoy, quien se volteaba a verla saliendo de la oscuridad de uno de los rincones de ese misterioso despacho. El susto había sido tal que en un descuido por controlar sus torpes gestos había tirado todos los papeles al suelo. Se agachó rápidamente para levantar el desastre que había provocado, pero algo había detenido sus movimientos. Una mano en su hombro.

Ella había visto en ese momento los zapatos pulidos y elegantes cerca de las hojas y había levantado su mirada mientras aquel roce en el hombro la quemaba.

—Déjeme a mí.

Hermione levantó solo los que había alcanzado a juntar, sorprendida de lo que escuchaba. Le había tendido las hojas sin antes poder evitar encontrarse con un expediente que le parecía familiar. Algo que había visto alguna vez en el estudio de su padre. Y alcanzó a leer el final de un título que se dejaba entrever del resto de la pila: "potestad".

El hombre pareció percibir su mirada congelada en ese lugar y tomó los papeles con avidez, casi arrancándoselos de las manos.

—Yo... Lo siento, no quise. —El hombre había cambiado su amable sonrisa por un serio semblante que la había hecho sentir pequeña de lo intimidante que se había vuelto.

—Imagino que ha terminado su artículo, señorita Granger.

Ella asintió automáticamente.

—Bien, supongo que no tiene nada más que hacer aquí.

Hermione negó con la cabeza como si fuera una niña pequeña que acababa de ser regañada por su padre. En ese entonces le había recordado a un profesor de la infancia que ponía la misma expresión de suficiencia y autoridad.

—Buenas noches, entonces.

Asintió, ahora con la cabeza gacha, sin atreverse a decir nada más. Caminó hacia la puerta echándole un último vistazo al hombre de mirada perdida que acomodaba de nuevo los papeles en su escritorio antes de haber salido turbada de allí.

Ahora no solo estaba apenada por aquella intromisión suya, sino que estaba intrigada por aquel hombre, más de lo políticamente correcto. Quería saber más de él, era como una obsesión que había comenzado ese día. Pero no quería meterse en problemas y menos perder su oportunidad de conseguir un lugar mejor en la compañía. Aunque desde entonces le era imposible dejar de preguntarse si todos sus esfuerzos eran para conseguir ese puesto o porque lo interesante del puesto era estar cerca de esa persona, por la cual sentía una intriga y una admiración muy fuerte.

Era verdad que lo conocía desde hacía tan solo una semana, pero era un ser magnético. Parecía atraerla intelectualmente y la hacía desear descubrir aquello que ocultaba su fría mirada de hielo. Ella siempre había sido curiosa y tenía una gran debilidad por las personas que veía en estado de vulnerabilidad… Lo que la llevaba a pensar que a ese hombre algo lo atormentaba. Y quería descubrir el motivo que lo llevaba a ser tan distante y tan cálido a la vez.

Después de su almuerzo con John, regresó a su cubículo y envió su artículo por mail, y esperando no haber desperdiciado esta segunda oportunidad que le daba la vida, decidió salir de allí sin estresarse de más. Ya había tenido mucho por hoy y ya era viernes, fin de una semana intensa de trabajo y competencia, por lo que deseaba desconectar su mente un rato.

Al llegar a su departamento fue recibida por Danton, que saltó del sillón para frotarse grácilmente entre sus piernas, jugueteando con su cola y dejando escapar leves ronroneos. Hermione se agachó para acariciarlo y fue a la cocina para servirle el alimento. El gato la siguió gustoso y se dedicó a comer.

—Tú eres una mimosa e interesada bola de pelos —dijo con la voz un tanto más aguda de lo normal, y haciendo sonidos ridículos de cariño hacia el animal.

Dejó su bolso en el perchero y se cambió de ropa por un conjunto menos formal. Luego tomó algo de dinero y salió para hacer las compras de aquello que le faltaba en el hogar. Se detuvo en la puerta de Ginny y estuvo a punto de tocarla, pero se recordó que su amiga aun no salía de trabajar.

Caminó por las calles de Londres con el sol comenzando a desaparecer tras los edificios, anunciando el atardecer. Una ráfaga de viento frío le llegó a la nariz y automáticamente subió un poco más el cierre de su campera. El gris otoño nublaba las calles y ensombrecía los rincones, y de no ser por las hojas amarillas de los árboles que le daban un aspecto más alegre habría jurado que el día acompañaba su humor.

Mientras pequeñas gotas de rocío caían en los autos y los semáforos cambiaban sus luces, baldosa por baldosa iba pensando. Se preguntaba cómo era que no había visto venir esa negativa a sus expectativas, ni un presentimiento o un leve instinto de presentimiento le había advertido que no siguiera pensando en eso, que desterrara la idea de que iba a ser ascendida o que esa reunión era personal, que le iban a felicitar y aplaudir por sus logros. Había sido ilusa, sí. Pero también un tanto soberbia. Quizás su ingenuidad la cegaba, su estima era muy alta como para ver la realidad, y es que ella siempre había triunfado en la vida. Sus calificaciones siempre habían sido las mejores, su trabajo era en la mejor firma de Londres, sus amigos los mejores, su familia unida… y podía seguir. Pues toda su vida había estado rodeada de cosas hermosas, pero algo le decía que ahora la ponía en una encrucijada, debía decidir qué rumbo darle a su vida. Algo en el fondo de su mente le gritaba que era un cambio necesario, que dejaría de ser todo tan fácil y la realidad le traería desafíos que debería afrontar como adulta. Aunque ahora doliera y dolía, porque creer en algo fuertemente y verlo derrumbarse en un solo segundo era difícil de aceptar, y lo normal era sentir esa incertidumbre en el pecho que le pedía resolverlo. Pero también significaba crecimiento y aprendizaje, y Hermione sentaba sus ideales en aquellos dos conceptos que estructuraban su existencia. Por su perseverancia y dedicación había llegado muy lejos, sus ansias de aprendizaje y la destreza para seguir a pesar de cualquier adversidad corrían por sus venas y estaba segura de que, si esta era una oportunidad para ser mejor, no la desperdiciaría.

En ese momento entró al mercado, tomó un carrito y comenzó a escoger algunas verduras. Pasados unos minutos en los cuales trataba de decidirse entre cosas tan banales como llevar pimiento verde o rojo, un "bip" en sus jeans la hizo sobresaltarse. Buscó su teléfono en su bolsillo trasero y atendió el llamado.

—¡Hola, brujita! —exclamó una voz cantarina del otro lado.

—¡Luna! ¿Cómo estás?

—Perfectamente, ¿y tú?

—Uhm. —Suspiró—. He estado mejor.

—Lo supuse —dijo, perspicaz como era ella. Luna siempre se había caracterizado por la intuición y las premoniciones, lo que le había servido para su trabajo como astróloga, del cual vivía cómodamente.

—¿Cómo? —preguntó sin contenerse la curiosidad que le daban aquellas cosas.

—Bueno, lo he deducido esta mañana. Tu planeta está fuera de órbita. Este mes lo rige júpiter, por lo que es bueno para quienes son de Sagitario —le comentó sabiamente.

—Qué lástima que no me lo dijeras antes, me hubiera ahorrado unos malos tragos esta semana. —Suspiró—. ¡Maldición Júpiter! ¡Pensé que éramos amigos!

Luna rio al teléfono.

—No te preocupes, sé que vendrán mejores momentos. El destino tiene cosas grandiosas preparadas para ti —respondió, optimista.

—Destino. —Bufó—. Otro que me debe una explicación.

—¿Qué sucedió? ¿Has limpiado tu aura regularmente?

—No, amiga. Sabes que no soy muy practicante.

—Ah, eso es probablemente lo que te ha hecho sentir tan confundida últimamente. Ha sido tu antiguo ser tratando de salir el que no te ha dejado pensar con claridad.

—Hum… Bueno, esta semana fue la reunión de la que les conté cuando volví de Francia. —Recibió la bolsa que le daba el verdulero con las papas ya pesadas por la balanza y etiquetadas y continuó—. Como sabrás, no he conseguido el puesto que quería.

—Lo imaginé. Aunque no sabía que había sido esta semana. ¿Qué ha pasado exactamente?

—Digamos que mi jefa presentó su renuncia, para al poco tiempo revelar quién recibiría su puesto. Un tal "Draco Malfoy".

—Oh sí, ahora lo veo claramente. Tienes la constelación Draco rondando a Virgo hace meses, ¿no se habían visto antes?

—Por increíble que parezca —contestó mientras recorría la sección de lácteos—, sí. En Francia, ¿puedes creerlo?

—Claro que sí. Cuéntame sobre tu encuentro.

Era amiga de Luna desde que se habían cruzado en una clase de yoga hacía seis años, y hacía seis años que Hermione había dejado el yoga. No era lo suyo, pero se había animado a probarlo para calmar su ansiedad. En cambio, su amiga era una fiel practicante y lo tomaba como un estilo de vida. Tenía una personalidad intrigante, era gentil y transmitía una sensación de inmensa paz cuando estaba presente. Probablemente, debido a la limpieza diaria de su aura.

Pero lo más admirable y más importante, de lo que Hermione estaba más agradecida, era de su capacidad de escuchar sin ser insoportable o pretender darle su opinión de lo que debía o no hacer. Simplemente dejaba hablar al otro. Un rasgo empático envidiable, sin duda. Era difícil no quererla.

—Fue cuando estaba saliendo de mi habitación para volver a Londres. Iba bajando las escaleras cargada de valijas y bolsos, choqué con él y caí al suelo, y mi cartera conmigo, desparramando todo su contenido —describió conforme su mente rememoraba el primer encuentro—. Él fue muy amable, se disculpó y me tendió su mano. Me ayudó a recoger todo…—Hermione se detuvo antes de decir aquello que la había perturbado en su momento y el lunes por la mañana, la imagen del rubio sosteniendo parte de su contenido no apto para todos los públicos. No iba a contarle eso a Luna, era demasiado para decir en el supermercado. No necesitaba entrar en detalles—. Y luego nos separamos. Solo eso.

—Interesante. ¿Cómo te sentiste cuando lo viste?

—Bueno, yo… ¿atraída? Creo…

—Eso es nuevo. —Rio su amiga. Hermione se sonrojó inconscientemente—. ¿Y cómo fue vuestro encuentro el día de la reunión?

—Diferente. En parte. —Ordenó los sucesos en su cabeza y continuó—. Después de que diera su discurso, yo subiera detrás de mi jefa y él se quedara todo el tiempo viéndome fijo, bajé del escenario y cuando ya estaba llegando al lado de mi compañero John, ¿lo recuerdas?

—Sí.

—Bien. Cuando estaba llegando a su encuentro, Malfoy me llamó. Avergonzada, me voltee a verle demasiado rápido y mi tacón se enredó con el mantel. Casi caigo otra vez, pero él me sujetó.

—Esto es impresionante. Entonces, ¿qué sentiste?

—Intriga.

—Creo que esto es una señal —decretó.

—¿Qué? No lo creo.

—Ahora estás negada, pero ya lo veras. Siempre tengo razón con estas cosas. Lo sabes.

Muy a su pesar, Hermione sabía que eso era cierto. Luna nunca se equivocaba. Pero esto, lejos de tranquilizarla, la ponía nerviosa.

_¿Qué significaba eso en su vida?_

Sin mencionar que no le había contado su incidente en la oficina del miércoles, vaya a saber qué le diría su amiga de aquello.

—Bueno, ¿supongo que mañana me recoges para ir a buscar a Pansy?

—Claro —contestó Hermione, todavía absorta en sus pensamientos. Luna rio tras el auricular.

—Tienes mucho en lo que pensar. Mañana lo hablamos con las chicas, si quieres.

Asintió inconscientemente y se despidió antes de cortar la llamada.

—Señorita, ¿va a abonar? —le preguntó la mujer detrás de la cinta transportadora. Al parecer se había quedado colgada de sus pensamientos mientras subía todo a la cinta y ya había gente que la miraba mal detrás suyo en la cola.

—Sí, disculpe. —Se lamentó, mirando al resto de la fila con una disculpa implícita en la mirada. Entregó el monto de dinero que le solicitaba la chica y tomó las bolsas para salir de allí antes de cometer cualquier desastre. Su madre siempre le decía que cuando una lleva muchas cosas dispersas en la mente debe relajarse y despejarla lo mayor posible antes de hacer nada o bien quedarse en casa, porque en esos casos siempre era cuando ocurrían accidentes.

* * *

Recorrer el aeropuerto un sábado a un horario concurrido, definitivamente no había sido la mejor idea. Sobre todo cuando debían abrirse paso entre los fanáticos de los jugadores de rugby y los de Justin Bieber, que no paraban de gritarle al cantante, incluso cuando no estaba ni cerca de abordar esa puerta.

—¿No podía haber elegido otro día para llegar? —dijo frustrada Ginny, a su lado.

—Quizás no encontró otro vuelo… —sugirió Luna, tan optimista como siempre.

—Luna, Pansy es la dueña de esta aerolínea —le contestó riendo la pelirroja—. ¿Quién creen que gane más dinero: Pansy o Justin?

Hermione iba a contestar, cuando después de varios minutos de haber esperado y mientras salían cada vez con menos frecuencia los pasajeros, una mujer alta con un sombrero negro y gafas apareció caminando elegantemente con su celular en mano y varios ayudantes que la acompañaban cargando sus valijas.

La muchacha de esbelta figura y largas pestañas sonrió al identificar a sus tres amigas, quienes la saludaban efusivamente entre familias y molestas personas con sus carteles.

—No solo es bueno actuando detrás de cámaras, ¿si sabes a lo que me refiero…? —dijo Pansy guiñando un ojo antes de cortar el teléfono tras su despedida—. Te dejo, Dahp, que he llegado a Londres.

Acto seguido abrazó a sus amigas emocionadas con cariño. Se tomaron de los brazos y caminaron hasta el chofer que las esperaba fuera del aeropuerto para cargar todas sus valijas y llevarlas a ellas hasta su casa. En el camino conversaron acerca de su regreso y de cómo se había cansado del pesado ambiente laboral de Australia.

—Estoy exhausta, hace veinticuatro horas que no tengo sexo y empiezo a pensar que, si todavía tuviera veinte, lo habría hecho en el avión con un desconocido. —Suspiró—. Los años se han llevado mi lado aventurero, ¡pero basta de mí! Cuéntenme de ustedes —exclamó mientras se quitaba los zapatos al entrar en su lujosa casa frente al mar. Una de sus tantas propiedades en el mundo—, tenemos que ponernos al día antes de arreglarnos para mañana —agregó emocionada, extendiendo las cortinas que cubrían los grandes ventanales de su estancia.


	3. EL EFECTO PARKINSON

**Disclaimer****: **_Este fic participa del_**_ Proyecto New Writers _**_de la página de Facebook de _**_Cristy1994._**

* * *

**N/A****:**

Quiero agradecerle enormemente a _**Cristy**_ por brindarme su apoyo incondicional con esta historia. No solo me ha recomendado nuevas técnicas gramaticales, sino que se ha tomado el tiempo de darle vida a este fic junto mí. Sobre todo, con este capítulo con el cual he tenido una relación de amor/odio. ILYSM.

Y a ustedes, fieles seguidoras les pregunto: ¿Están listas para la mega fiesta Pansy?

* * *

\- 3 -

EL EFECTO PARKINSON

Hermione había conocido a Pansy Parkinson a los diecisiete años, cuando Ginny le había pedido que la acompañara a su fiesta de cumpleaños. Ellas se habían hecho amigas en un curso de estética y Pansy, en la actualidad, era dueña de grandes cadenas de cosméticos y líneas de productos de belleza por todo el mundo.

Todavía recordaba su primera impresión de aquella chica de cabellos oscuros y mirada intensa. Parecía que se iba a comer el mundo, su postura erguida y su mentón estirado eran un claro indicio de autoridad y estima elevados.

Ginny, prácticamente la había arrastrado a la fiesta. No quería ir, al otro día tenía examen en el colegio y no quería acostarse tarde. Pero su amiga opinaba distinto, al ser su último año en la secundaria tenían que aprovecharlo al máximo. Lo que implicaba romper las reglas y salir todas las noches.

Ambas habían llegado con unos amigos a la fiesta, a quienes solo habían invitado porque necesitaban el auto. Por supuesto, aquella había sido solo y exclusivamente idea de Ginny. Hermione simplemente no lo aprobaba, después de haberlo sopesado por un momento había decidido que podía prescindir de la responsabilidad que tanto la caracterizaba por una noche. No preocuparse por unas horas de ser políticamente correcta no mancharía su historial.

Cuando llegaron a la gran mansión Parkinson, en Kensington, observaron maravilladas la fachada estilo victoriana característica de las viviendas de esa zona. Era algo sorprendente, nunca habían visto nada tan impresionante en sus vidas hasta que habían conocido a Pansy.

Lo más económico que habían consumido esa noche había sido un vino de etiqueta dorada añejado del año 1987. Eran estándares de vida muy elevados de los cuales se desprendían las expectativas y modelos de vida de su amiga. Aunque ella siempre tendría dinero para vivir una eternidad y dejarle a sus hijos y hasta a sus nietos, había decidido trabajar. Y había sido igual de exitosa y adinerada que sus padres.

En aquel entonces, Pansy lucía un precioso vestido negro corto sobre las rodillas y ceñido a su esbelta figura. Hermione había pensado que si ella usara algo así se vería burda en él, pues su forma de andar y la manera en la que se desplazaba con ese atrevido atuendo era solo digno de alguien tan elegante como Parkinson.

—¡Gin, querida! —había exclamado la anfitriona, acercando sus brazos a la susodicha.

Se habían abrazado y sonreído hasta que Ginny le presentó a Hermione. Tenía que admitir que sus ojos la habían atemorizado la primera vez por ser profundos y calculadores. Pero la muchacha la había saludado amablemente y a medida que la noche había transcurrido y el alcohol circulado por sus venas, había comenzado a acostumbrarse a su forma de ser. Era una persona extraña, de esas que dicen todo lo que piensan, pero no desbocadamente, sino porque quieren hacerlo o porque no les importa el contenido de ese mensaje.

Hermione había aprendido a descifrarla con el paso de los años. Cada tema que tocaba sin filtro sabía que en realidad tenía que ver con un humor ácido muy típico de una familia inglesa. Por supuesto, había gente que lo aborrecía y que pensaba que les estaba tomando el pelo. A veces era cierto y otras solo bromeaba, pero había que ser rápido para detectar la diferencia y querer estar allí para devolvérsela.

Lo cierto era que después de aquella fiesta se habían llevado muy bien, a tal punto de formar un grupo que llamaron "Las brujas", al cual después se uniría Luna. Lo habían bautizado de esa forma a partir de un evento en particular que las había unido y fortalecido. Había sido hacía ocho años más o menos, cuando Ginny había sufrido su primer rompimiento.

—¿Saben cómo me llamó el imbécil? —había preguntado con desdén hacia sus amigas, que la secundaban a ambos lados mientras caminaban para comprar alcohol y unos bocadillos, lo que siempre funcionaba para animarlas cuando cosas así les pasaban—. ¡Bruja! ¿Pueden creerlo?

—Puff, como si fuera algo malo…—había agregado Pansy.

—¡Lo sé! Ni siquiera sabía insultar correctamente. Le faltaba sangre en las venas. ¡No sabía cómo discutir! —Negó con la cabeza frustrada.

—Creo que me llamaron bruja alguna vez —había dicho pensativa Hermione—. Pero porque siempre me la pasaba encerrada en la biblioteca y nadie sabía qué podía ser tan interesante para mí. Así que especulaban con que me encerraba a hacer algún embrujo o algo por el estilo. —Todas habían reído por eso—. ¡Qué tontería!

—¿Saben qué? Siempre me han gustado las historias de las brujas, su pasado y el rencor de la gente frente a sus poderes. De la misma forma siento que somos nosotras. —Había analizado la pelirroja.

—¿Lo dices por la envidia y el rencor que nos tienen por ser bellas e inteligentes? —Había presumido Pansy mientras corría sus cabellos hacia atrás con elegancia.

—Exacto.

Desde ese momento habían empezado a llamarse brujas, ni siquiera sabían muy bien por qué se habían identificado tanto con aquellos seres, pero desde entonces así se decían. Y Luna había sido aceptada rápidamente porque sus cualidades como astróloga la habían hecho digna del título de bruja incluso más que a ellas.

Ya hacía unas horas que habían llegado del aeropuerto y estaban preparando aperitivos para antes de almorzar mientras ultimaban los detalles de la fiesta de cumpleaños que daría Pansy al día siguiente.

Hermione había tomado el viejo álbum enfundado en terciopelo negro y estrellas bordadas y estaba perdida en las fotografías que aparecían en él.

—¿Recuerdan este día? —dijo, señalando una fotografía en la que salían las cuatro.

Todas asintieron y rieron cómplices.

—Mira la cara de Luna en esta, ¡tan feliz de ser un pino de navidad viviente! —exclamó Ginny.

—Me acuerdo de esta —señaló la morocha, una en la que aparecían ella y Hermione.

—¡Sí! Yo la tomé. Hermione te había preguntado algo y tú le habías puesto esa expresión. Me dio tanta risa que las fotografié.

La castaña se puso roja de repente recordando su conversación pasada. Su mente viajó por los recuerdos y rememoró cada consejo descabellado que Pansy les había dado. Porque podía ser muy fina, pero el tema del sexo para ella no era nada tabú. Es más, disfrutaba de hacer sentir incómodos al resto con ese tema.

—¿Sabes qué es amor? Que te despierten para tener un buen polvo después de una semana de intenso trabajo. Eso es amor —le había contestado una vez mientras le contaba lo que su ex le había dicho.

Pansy era la persona más libre que Hermione hubiese conocido, a veces envidiaba su capacidad para no tragarse ningún pensamiento. Si le pegabas ella te devolvería el golpe el doble de fuerte. Porque sabía tus debilidades y tejía planes maestros para derribar a sus oponentes. No era buena idea ser su enemiga, pero fuera de eso, como aliada era la mejor. Siempre honesta y decidida. Era muy buena levantando los ánimos. Como aquella vez en la que le había dado una lección a Luna de la forma más directa que se podía expresar.

—¿Cuál es tu problema? —le había exigido a la rubia—. ¿No dijiste que te gustaba? Deja de estar en el cielo contando planetas y ten un poco de sexo, por favor. Eres una mujer increíble e independiente. No te olvides de vivir.

También era amante del doble sentido y de cada cuestión relacionada con la intimidad. No tenía filtro. Sobre todo, en público. Le fascinaba romper estructuras. Quizás fuera por la vida conservadora que sus padres habían intentado obligarla a llevar, pero nada de eso había sido posible. Era como la oveja negra de la familia y, a la vez, la mejor amiga que se pudiera tener.

Y la más desinhibida, si alguien quería su opinión. Precisamente hacía solo unas horas que había decidido indagar en sus fantasías sexuales de repentinamente.

—Les pregunto esto porque no existen otros espacios para hacerlo y debido a que ninguna tiene que preservar la intimidad de su pareja…

—Ya sabes mis fantasías, Pansy. Ni siquiera tienes que preguntármelo —le contestó ella ávidamente.

—Es cierto, eres demasiado predecible. Solo necesitas a alguien que implique un desafío, que te lleve a descubrirlo con una lentitud parsimoniosa, como los libros esos policiales que lees —confesó, aburrida—. Tú necesitas a alguien que elabore argumentos sólidos en una discusión, la mía es estar con alguien que use esos argumentos para acostarse conmigo.

Esa era Pansy Parkinson una montaña rusa de sensaciones, tan descabellada y movediza. Salvaje y a la vez fina.

—Soy de Virgo, ¿qué esperabas? —dijo mientras se codeaba con Luna.

—Hermione tiene razón. Las personas de su signo tienen planeado todo en la vida. Por lo que su gran fantasía es encontrarse con alguien que desestructure todo eso —explicó la rubia moviendo sus manos para expresarse mejor—. En cambio, tú tienes un signo mucho más complejo —agregó, señalando a Pansy.

—Impredecible, diría yo —acotó Ginny—. Escorpio, el más complejo del zodíaco, ¿verdad?

—Puede ser, aunque Géminis le gana en complejidad —corrigió la astróloga—. Y Pansy tiene su ascendente en Géminis. Eso es lo que la hace soltar lo que sea cuando sea, sin pensarlo. Tienes una carta astral increíble Pans. Muy interesante.

Pansy las miró con suficiencia.

—Lo sé —dijo sonriendo de lado. Lo que a Hermione le recordó, extrañamente, a Malfoy—. Mis fantasías no tienen límite, maldición —se quejó divertida, llevando su mano al pecho de forma teatral. Todas rieron.

—¿Por qué esto no sale en los horóscopos de las revistas? ¡Sería mucho más divertido! —exclamó la pelirroja aún entre risas.

—Bueno, siempre te piden que digas lo que la gente quiere escuchar —le contestó Luna.

—¿Y qué es eso?

—Que todo irá bien.

—Aburrido… —dijo Pansy arrastrando las letras.

El alcohol de los cocteles que se habían preparado parecía estar haciendo efecto. Estaban más desinhibidas y relajadas.

—Shh… todavía no he escuchado la fantasía de Gin —la interrumpió Hermione—. Viene haciendo preguntas para evadir el tema —le susurró sin disimulo a la morocha, que asintió cómplice a su lado.

La pelirroja rodó los ojos.

—¿Acaso crees que no me atrevo a decirlo?

Hermione se encogió de hombros, haciéndose la desentendida.

—No me mires a mí —se defendió Pansy—. Fue ella la que te provocó.

La castaña vio a su amiga con recelo.

—Traicionera.

Pansy sonrió pícaramente y le guiñó un ojo.

—Yo creo que debe ser un poco mandona —intervino con inocencia Luna.

—¡Oye!

—Oh sí, nada de sumisión —acordó Pansy, secundada por un asentimiento de Hermione.

Ginny las miró fijamente a todas y luego aflojó su tensa mandíbula.

—Claro que sí. Yo soy la que lleva las riendas, siempre —reveló determinante.

Después de un segundo de silencio todas rompieron en estridentes carcajadas.

—Ya, ya, suenas como toda una leonina —le concedió la castaña entre risas.

—Bueno, ¿y Luna qué?

De repente, la chica que estaba riéndose desconsoladamente se puso roja de la vergüenza en un segundo y se quedó inmóvil frente a la pregunta. El resto la miraron, desafiantes.

Luna se sentía atrapada y sin salida. Ella no era de exponer sus deseos más profundos o de hablar de sus sentimientos. Luna era de Acuario, y antes de mencionar algo comprometedor ocultaría la verdad con pequeñas mentiras que la hicieran sentir más segura. Para su mala suerte, solo tenía una fantasía, y una muy clara. Pero no podía decirla, no frente a una persona en particular que se encontraba allí.

—Podemos especular toda la tarde, ¿sabes? —dijo divertida Ginny.

La chica negó con la cabeza y suspiró resignada.

—No lo entenderían. Solo me imagino a una persona cuando pienso en mis fantasías y eso es muy cursi para que ustedes lo comprendan —decretó, esperando que no hicieran más preguntas.

Sus amigas la miraron preocupadas.

—Luna, ¿sabes que puedes contarnos lo que sea, cierto?

Ella asintió, con la mirada perdida en las olas del mar que rompían contra las piedras a unos metros del acantilado donde se situaba la casa.

—Lo sé, pero quisiera preservar su identidad.

—¿Esa persona aún no lo sabe? —le preguntó Hermione. La chica negó otra vez con la cabeza.

—Creo que ni siquiera sabe que existo.

—No digas eso, linda —se acercó la castaña y la abrazó por los hombros, frotándole la espalda cariñosamente con su mano libre—. Estoy segura de que te ha visto.

—Eres una persona increíblemente llamativa, como para no hacerlo —coincidió Ginny.

Luna se miró a sí misma, recorrió su cuerpo reflejado en el ventanal que daba al mar. Y se sonrió. Llevaba puesto el collar que su madre le había regalado para su quinceavo cumpleaños, unos meses antes de morir. Era un precioso delfín plateado que resplandecía sobre su blanca piel.

—Tienen razón, soy rara —dijo convencida, como si eso fuera lo mejor del mundo—. Y me agrada. Si él no me ha notado…

—¡Que le den! —completó su frase Pansy.

—¡Sí! ¡Bien dicho! —coincidió la pelirroja. Hermione asintió divertida y luego miró a Luna de vuelta con preocupación, esperando ver en ella un indicio de que estaba mejor.

—Sí, pero no mucho. No quiero que lo lastimen —pidió seriamente—. Si no me ha visto, me haré notar y si de todas maneras sigue sin fijarse en mí, pueden hacerle algo —sonrió cálidamente, con más seguridad y convencida de que sus amigas patearían traseros por ella.

Todas estuvieron de acuerdo y juraron que así sería.

Era increíble lo bien que se sentían estando juntas de nuevo. Hacía tiempo que no estaban todas y siempre que se reunían, era como volver a ser adolescentes y jugar a hacer rituales de amor a escondidas para su enamorado secreto. Después de todo, eso es lo que hacían las brujas, se unían por una causa común y batallaban juntas.

* * *

—¿Crees que se lo tome a mal? —le preguntó señalando la botella de whisky, la cual ya estaba abriendo para verter su contenido en cuatro vasos.

El hombre de orbes misteriosos lo miró con desdén.

—¿No dijo que era para _ocasiones especiales_? —intervino el pelirrojo, que ingresaba a la cocina en ese momento.

—Esto califica como _especial_.

Neville miró a Draco en busca de aprobación, pero este solo clavaba la vista en el hombre que acababa de entrar donde estaban.

—Ron, ¿acaso lo dejaste solo?

—Bueno, sí —contestó nervioso el aludido. Nunca había tenido buen tacto con los sentimientos ajenos—. Vine a ver por qué se demoraban tanto.

Draco negó con la cabeza, y tomando dos vasos salió de la cocina para encontrar a su amigo sentado en el sillón del living con la mirada perdida. Se acomodó a su lado, pero no demasiado cerca. Sabía que debía necesitar su espacio.

—Tulipanes —dijo con un hilo de voz el moreno, después de unos minutos en completo silencio.

El platino arqueó una ceja sin entender y esperó a que se explicara mejor. Le tendió el vaso de whisky que tomó con gusto, ni siquiera pareció quemarle la garganta. Estaba distraído, con la mirada perdida y sus pensamientos en otro lado.

El tiempo parecía desvanecerse entre las cortinas del departamento, que se movían en las ondulantes formas que dejaba la brisa cuando entraba por la ventana. La tenue luz que provenía de la ciudad daba un aspecto tétrico a su mirada triste y quebrada. Llevaba horas en esa misma posición, y aunque sus ojeras marcaran el insomnio, sus parpados parecían rígidos y sin vida. Casi como una estatua que yacía pegada al sillón en el que dejaría su marca.

»Eran sus flores favoritas, Draco —pareció retomar el ojiverde—. Ocho años juntos y yo no sabía que eran los putos tulipanes.

—Lo siento, viejo.

Harry se encogió de hombros, fingiendo que no le importaba lo que dijera.

—Nunca te cayó bien, ¿verdad?

A pesar de que cualquiera hubiera temido contestar a esa pregunta, no solo por la implicancia negativa e incómoda que generaría en el otro, sino por la fuerza que cargaban dichas por ese hombre, a él lo traía sin cuidado. Por lo que respondió negando con un movimiento de cabeza.

Harry asintió sin mirarlo ni una sola vez.

Por supuesto que Cho no le caía bien. Nunca se lo había dicho o aceptado hasta ese momento, pero era tan obvio que su amigo ni siquiera tuvo que voltear a verlo para comprobarlo. Había sido una pregunta por mera educación, pero en esa oración, sin dudas había una confirmación.

Hacía dos días que Harry Potter le había propuesto casamiento a Cho Chang, su compañera y novia de hacía años, con la mujer que había vivido en aquel departamento y a quien Draco aborrecía. Todos le habían dicho que era demasiado pronto, todos habían visto que aquella relación no sería duradera. Pero su amigo, quien más importaba que lo entendiera, no lo sabía y no estaba cerca de saberlo.

Mucha gente le había dicho una vez roto su corazón, destrozado en mil pedazos como las rosas blancas que había enmendado con tanto esfuerzo para su chica, que el amor era impredecible. Que cuando se estaba profundamente enamorado, se era ciego.

Draco no creía en eso. No lo hacía porque sabía que lo que su mejor amigo de la infancia sentía, no era amor. Cualquiera llegaría a pensar que después de proponerse, después de mudarse y vivir juntos, después de ocho años de noviazgo, eso era amor. Que eran el uno para el otro, medias naranjas, almas gemelas y el resto de las citas románticas titulando revistas y películas de Hollywood, sin embargo, estaba claro que no era así. Todas esas cosas serían pequeños pasos, escalones alzándose en una escalera hacia el progreso, el éxito y la felicidad. Cosas que la sociedad definió como tales, aunque la relación entre Cho y Harry fuera la excepción a esa regla. Y muchas más debían serlo, porque si no, ni Hollywood, ni las revistas de autoayuda venderían lo que venden en un año. Vender un sueño es mejor que vender una historia. O eso era lo que Draco pensaba.

—¿No creen que ya es hora de salir de aquí? —intervino Neville, entrando al living junto a Ron—. Vamos Harry, llevas dos días encerrado aquí. Necesitas una noche de terapia social —dijo sugestivamente guiñándole un ojo a Draco.

—¡Sí, es cierto! Necesitamos una buena dosis de… ¿Cómo era que lo llamabas, Draco?

—_Obliviate_ —dijo, apretando los labios.

—¡Eso! ¡Olvídate! —exclamó Ron. Malfoy rodó los ojos— ¿Qué? Suena mejor en español —decretó.

—No puedes cambiar…

—Estoy con Ron, ¿tú que dices Harry? —los interrumpió Naville antes de que discutieran una forma diferente de decirle a algo tan simple. Después de todo era salir a divertirse y olvidarse de los problemas por un rato.

Malfoy lo llamaba así desde su primera borrachera a los quince años. Les habían robado a sus padres el alcohol que habían llevado a la fiesta de cumpleaños de uno de sus amigos. Todavía recordaba lo difícil que había sido callar a Ron cantando _Da ya think Im saxy_,de Rod Stewart, mientras intentaban meterlo adentro de su casa sin ser escuchados. Una tarea imposible. Harry había vomitado en el jardín de la señora Malfoy y algo de lo que nunca se olvidarían sería del grito que había pegado la madre de su amigo al día siguiente, al ver sus lirios llenos de una horrible sustancia olorosa y desagradable. A Neville le habían dibujado todo el rostro con fibra indeleble con frases como "este niño no es de mamá" y cosas por el estilo. Draco había presumido toda la noche su estado de madurez, contando que ya no era más virgen, hasta que había llegado un hombre grande y le había mirado mal por llamar la atención de su novia con "estúpidas historias de adolescentes", había dicho. Lo cierto era que habían sobrevivido a unas cuantas golpizas merecidas aquella noche.

—Vayan ustedes. Diviértanse.

—Creo que por esta vez ellos tienen razón —dijo Malfoy, mirando a Harry fijamente.

—No lo sé, no estoy preparado para ir a un sitio público.

Neville pareció iluminarse de repente con una idea y agregó:

—¡Tengo el plan perfecto! —exclamó, y todos voltearon a verlo—. Una amiga festeja su cumpleaños esta noche en su casa aislada, cerca del mar. Nada muy exagerado, y es una fiesta privada. —Los miró entusiasmado—. ¿Qué dicen?

* * *

Las fiestas de cumpleaños de Pansy eran esperadas por todos sus allegados, no solo por su maravillosa producción, sino porque una semana antes del evento se revelaba la temática de la fiesta. Los invitados debían acudir acordes a la temática, siempre había juegos y una increíble ambientación.

Este año les había enviado a sus amigas más cercanas: Ginny, Hermione y Luna, ideas para que ellas votaran por el tema definitivo. Al parecer había ganado el "punk-rock" y era por ello que Hermione refunfuñaba mientras se subía unas botas negras para terminar su look. Por supuesto, ella no había votado por esa idea, pero la mayoría sí, por lo que había tenido que adaptarse.

—¡Oh! ¡Amo como te queda ese vestido! —exclamó Pansy mientras se colocaba una buena dosis de perfume en su cuello, muñecas y escote.

Hermione se miró al espejo de cuerpo completo que reposaba en la esquina de la habitación por primera vez desde que todas habían comenzado a arreglarse. Sus ojos se maravillaron con la imagen que le devolvía el espejo. Nunca en su vida se había puesto algo tan provocativo y rebelde. Sus ojos estaban delineados con una sombra oscura y su cabello corto despeinado dejaba mostrar su largo cuello. Le gustaba. Parecía no haber rastro de su estilo siempre formal.

—Gracias por prestármelo, Pans —le contestó sonriente—. A mí, también me gusta.

Su amiga le devolvió la sonrisa y le guiñó un ojo antes de girarse a ver a las demás, que salían del cambiador.

—¡Oh por Dios! ¡Adoro esta temática rockera! ¡Nos queda tan bien a todas!

—¡Me siento increíble! Con todos estos anillos en mis manos podría defenderme de quien sea —decía Ginny maravillada, mirándose los dedos.

—¿Por qué sería eso necesario? —interrogó Luna.

—Por diversión —contestó ella, encogiéndose de hombros.

—¡Genial!

—¡Hermione, mírate! ¡Eres toda una chica mala!

—Gracias, Gin. Supongo —agregó riendo.

Era tan divertido disfrazarse, entrar en personaje por una noche… Eso tenían las fiestas de Pansy, al mirar alrededor de repente era imposible no sentirse en una película con todos esos decorados y la gente luciendo increíble para la ocasión.

—Creo que Luna es la que más acorde está con la temática —dijo la castaña. Luna se puso colorada, algo que no cuadraba con su atuendo de chica mala.

—Cierto, ¡tú ganarás el concurso! —exclamó Pansy, emocionada, mientras tironeaba de la rubia para entrelazar su brazo con el de ella y salir de la habitación, esperando que las demás las siguieran—. Esto será tan divertido.

Todos sus cumpleaños tenían un premio para quienes vistieran mejor o más acorde a su condición temática. Y Luna era la más rockera de las cuatro en ese momento.

Bajaron al primer piso para recibir a los invitados, que ya habían empezado a llegar, junto a la anfitriona.

Hermione quedó maravillada por la decoración. En el centro había un escenario con bolas de boliche espejadas colgando y resplandeciendo con la luz, reflejando pequeños cuadrados en el suelo de madera. Luces de neón con forma de guitarras, notas musicales y frases como "amo el rock", dispuestas en las paredes y junto a grandes espejos viejos que le daban un estilo grunge al lugar. Había una barra repleta de tragos de diferentes tamaños y colores con nombres de famosos músicos del rock y arriba de la misma pendían estrellas doradas con lazos de confeti del mismo color. Apartada cerca del balcón había una boca gigante con la lengua afuera como la de los Rolling Stones, de color rojo y bañada en glitter, donde se podían sacar fotos con carteles y pegatinas. Mozos pasaban de un lado al otro ofreciendo bocadillos en forma de vinillos. La música estaba a todo volumen, pero parecía tan natural como si el sonido se concentrara en los oídos. Era increíble.

—¡Esto es genial! —dijeron las tres a Pansy a la vez. Esta las miró con una sonrisa resplandeciente y tomó cuatro copas de Lady Pink, un trago hecho de sandía, vodka y clavo de olor, y se los entregó a cada una.

—¡Brindemos por ello!

Todas alzaron sus copas y las chocaron, deseándole un feliz cumpleaños. Luego se las llevaron a la boca y saborearon la deliciosa sustancia.

»Tengo que ir al escenario. Sírvanse lo que gusten y diviértanse —las animó—. ¡Recuerden que, al sonar la campana, hay toc tocs libres en la barra! —exclamó, moviendo sus manos emocionada. Después se volteó camino al escenario, contoneándose como solo alguien segura de sí misma, en un calzado tan alto, podía hacer.

Pansy dio la bienvenida a todo volumen con el micrófono a los invitados y anunció la entrada de Maroon 5 al escenario. La banda invitada no se hizo esperar para adueñarse del público y empezó a tocar. La gente saltaba emocionada y cantaba cada canción con euforia.

—Me había olvidado de esto —dijo Hermione, impresionada con la fiesta.

—Lo sé, es como volver a los noventa —asintió Ginny.

—Oigan, ¿ese de allí es Eminem? —interrumpió Luna, mientras señalaba hacia el rubio que estaba con unos amigos a un costado mirando el show.

Ambas chicas giraron a ver. Una frunció el ceño, concentrada en identificar al muchacho, la otra abrió mucho los ojos y se quedó inmóvil al reconocerlo.

* * *

—Esto es estúpido —dijo Harry, frustrado—. ¿Por qué tengo que llevar peluca?

—¡No puedo creer que me hayan convencido de delinearme los ojos! —se quejaba Ron mientras entraban a la fiesta.

—Ya dejen de lloriquear, me recuerdan a mi tía Myrtle… —comenzó Draco.

Pero se quedó mudo junto al resto, que habían frenado su andar, impresionados por lo que se habían encontrado al ingresar a esa casa. Una banda tocaba en un escenario enorme en el centro. Luces y guirnaldas, miles de personas con atuendos alocados y la boca de Rolling Stones en el medio. Estaban en shock.

»¿Acaso conoces en algo a la persona que te invitó? —interrogó, mirando a Neville un poco molesto por haber sido engañado.

—Claro, así son las fiestas de Pansy —comentó con suficiencia.

—¿No dijiste que sería _privada_? —lo acusó Harry.

—¿Y para nada _exagerada_? —lo secundó el pelirrojo.

—Bueno… —Se encogió de hombros—. No es exagerada para Pansy Parkinson.

—Sí, eso y que si nos decías la verdad no veníamos —lo acusó el rubio, enarcando una ceja.

—Chicos, chicos. —Trató de calmarlos—. Tranquilos. Ya que estamos aquí tratemos de divertirnos, y si no nos gusta, nos vamos. Juro que no me quejaré.

—¿Lo juras por tu vida? —le apuntó con el dedo Ron.

—Eso es estúpido. Debe jurarlo por el "Dios del trueno" —dijo el ojiverde con malicia.

Estaba enojado. Él quería beber hasta no sentir el ardor en su garganta y hundirse en su sillón hasta quedar fundido con él, pero no. Sus amigos tenían que presionarlo para que saliera.

Neville puso los ojos en blanco.

—No.

—Oh, sí. Lo siento, pero si no cumples con tu promesa, el "Dios del trueno" tendrá consecuencias.

Draco y Ron rieron, divertidos por lo colorado que estaba su amigo mientras ponía su mano izquierda cubriendo su miembro y levantaba la derecha en señal de juramento.

—¿Cuáles?

—Dos semanas de abstinencia —decretó Harry.

Neville cerró los ojos y tragó grueso.

—Lo juro.

—¡Genial! ¿Quién quiere algo para beber? —dijo victorioso mientras tomaba por los hombros a sus amigos.

—¡Por fin! Pensé que nunca lo dirías —agregó Ron.

Los cuatro cruzaron el salón hacia la barra. Draco debía felicitar a Neville por haberlos llevado a aquella fiesta. Tenía que reconocer que era sorprendente y se ajustaba a todos sus gustos completamente. Aunque no estaba seguro de poder quedarse mucho más. Le encantaba pasar tiempo con sus amigos, pero sabía que ya no era un adolescente sin preocupaciones. Ahora tenía mucho trabajo y temas pendientes que resolver. Estaría un rato allí para acompañar a Harry y luego se iría.

—¿Esa chica no sale en la serie de vampiros? —preguntó uno de sus amigos, señalando a una chica morocha con un vestido de lentejuelas.

Todos miraron hacia donde apuntaba el dedo del pelirrojo.

—Oh, no. Esa es Pansy Parkinson. Es la que cumple años —aclaró Neville—, debería acercarme a saludarla. Vamos.

—¿Esa es tu amiga? —dijo Harry con la boca abierta— Es…

—¿Hermosa? ¿Sexy?

—Pues sí —contestó él, sorprendido con su encanto. Tanto era así que se había olvidado de su fracasada vida amorosa por un segundo.

—Eso suele causar en todos. Con mis amigos de natación solíamos llamarlo el "efecto Parkinson" —comentó Neville, risueño.

Se movieron hasta donde estaba la chica, quien parecía muy divertida conversando con su grupo de amigas.

—Sus amigas no están nada mal…—le susurró Ron a Draco.

—¡Longbottom! —exclamó la cumpleañera, viendo al chico que se acercaba abriendo sus brazos hacia ella.

—¡Parkinson! —le contestó él mientras se abrazaban.

* * *

—Shh. No quiero que me vea —le pidió la castaña a Ginny.

—¿Cuál es tu problema?

—Sí. Solo es un famoso más —intervino Luna, quitándole importancia al asunto, como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

—Es mi jefe —tosió Hermione con disimulo, volteándose para no verlo. _¿Qué rayos hacía él allí?_

—¡¿Cómo no nos contaste antes que Eminem era tu jefe?!

—¡Luna! ¡Que no es Eminem! —le dijo exasperada Ginny— ¡¿Cómo no nos dices que ese bombón es tu jefe?!

—Di algo —pidió desesperada Hermione—. Cuéntame algo. Yo reiré como si nada.

—No lo creo, está a tan solo unos metros saludando a Pansy.

Y antes de que Hermione pudiera acotar algo sintió la mano de su amiga llamándola para que volteara a ver a sus invitados.

—Quiero presentarles a mis amigas —dijo Pansy, eufórica entre la felicidad por la fiesta y el alcohol de tres Pearl Jam, el trago que más le había gustado de la carta. Una fuerte combinación de tres tipos diferentes de ron, ananá, lima y brandy—. Ellas son Hermione, Ginny y Luna —las nombró conforme las señalaba.

La castaña se volteó y les sonrió, evitando los ojos grises que tan bien conocía, pero el hombre le extendió la mano para estrechársela, obligándola a mirarlo a la fuerza. Hipnotizada, le devolvió el apretón y se quedó viéndolo más tiempo de lo normal, hasta que alguien tosió y los sacó de su ensoñación. Tenía la mano fría y la piel suave como el mármol.

—No esperaba verla aquí —le confesó él, aprovechando que los demás estaban entretenidos hablando entre ellos.

—Señor Malfoy —respondió ella, sintiendo un acaloramiento repentino que no lograba comprender—. Soy yo la que no esperaba verlo a usted. No sabía que era amigo de Pansy, nunca antes lo había visto en sus cumpleaños.

—Oh, no, acabo de conocerla… Digamos que soy amigo de su amigo. Pero me refería a la fiesta en sí —aclaró, mirando disimuladamente su atuendo—. No me malinterprete, pero no imaginaba que le gustaran las salidas nocturnas.

La chica enarcó una ceja en un gesto involuntario. Cuando se dio cuenta de ello, sacudió la cabeza para volver en sí. No es que fuera mentira que prefiriera quedarse en casa a salir de fiesta, pero por alguna extraña razón, su suposición había logrado importunarla un poco.

—Bueno, como suele decirse… Las apariencias engañan.

Hermione observó con curiosidad cómo el hombre apretaba la mandíbula de repente, haciéndola aún más pronunciada. Todo atisbo de molestia desapareció al comprobar que, por algún motivo que escapaba a su entendimiento, sus palabras habían conseguido cambiar radicalmente el humor de aquel imponente y misterioso hombre.

* * *

**N/A****: **

Ok. Es un AU sin magia, pero nunca dije que no habría referencias al mundo mágico *guiño*.

Espero lo hayan disfrutado y no me odien por cambiar de lugar los personajes…

Siempre es Draco el que se tiene que ganar la aprobación de Harry y Ron ¿Quién diría que ahora es Hermione quien tiene que hacerlo? ¿Karma?

Las dejo con esa paradoja y me escondo detrás del escudo para no morir.

Aclaración: Los nombres de los tragos son inventados, pero su contenido y la combinación de especias es real. Soy prueba viviente de ello…XD.


	4. DESENLACE INESPERADO

**Disclaimer****:** Este fic participa del **Proyecto New Writers** de la página de Facebook de **Cristy1994**.

* * *

**N/A****: **

¡Sorpresa! He vuelto inspirada y renovada para la segunda ronda *emoji de brazo musculoso*. Tengo muchas ganas de leer sus comentarios con respecto a este capítulo y espero lo disfruten, porque hay un poco de todo. Espero regularizar mis fechas de publicación, pero no prometo nada, sigo con la tesis aunque ya más aliviada.

Tengo que hacer una mención especial a **Fati Denis** y a **Ángela Lestrange** por su dulce y hermoso fanatismo con esta historia.

Y gracias a todas las personas que la siguen o la esperan tan ansiosamente como ellas.

**PD: Cristy**, amiga y hermana, gracias por todo. Love u 4ever.

* * *

\- 4 -

DESENLACE INESPERADO

Hermione se quedó esperando una respuesta después de observar aquel gesto en su rostro que le había modificado el semblante repentinamente. Muchas cosas pasaron por su mente en ese momento: ¿y si lo que había dicho estaba fuera de lugar? Después de todo una nunca sabe cómo reaccionar frente a una situación inesperada. ¡Se había encontrado con su jefe en una fiesta! ¡Por el amor de los dioses! ¿Y si lo que ella había dicho modificaba en algo los resultados de su prueba? ¿Perdería su posición? La sensación asmática de falta de aire empezó a activarse en su cuerpo debido a sus sospechas.

—Señorita Granger —interrumpió sus cavilaciones Draco, quien la miraba sin perder la elegancia, con una pizca de sarcasmo impresa en sus ojos grises—, ¿Se encuentra bien?

Asintió con la cabeza en su dirección y el ambiente logró amilanarse un poco. La situación era tan tensa que ninguno de los dos parecía saber cómo comportarse.

Uno de los mozos se detuvo a ofrecerles tragos y ambos tomaron alguno de la bandeja. La idea de encontrarse fuera de un ámbito laboral, y después de la última vez a solas con él en su oficina… era surrealista.

»Se me está haciendo costumbre —rompió el silencio, mientras bebía un sorbo de su whisky con naturalidad—, encontrarla en lugares inoportunos.

Hermione se quedó viéndolo un poco más de lo normal y se apresuró a beber de su Cosmopolitan para disimular la curiosidad inminente que le daba ver a ese hombre allí.

¿Por qué los considera inoportunos? Quiso preguntarle, pero sabía que aquella pregunta traería una respuesta que podía incomodarlos a ambos. Y no estaba segura de querer saber la razón o incluso estar preparada para escuchar esa respuesta de alguien que era su autoridad.

—Supongo que es cuestión de suerte.

—¿Cree en el destino, Señorita Granger? —preguntó inquisitivo. Aunque quizás estaba fuera de lugar, en verdad le apetecía saber la respuesta.

Hermione no tuvo que pensar mucho su contestación, ya se había planteado esas cosas antes, pero nunca imaginó que su jefe reabriera la ronda de conversación. Pensaba o había supuesto, que un hombre como él buscaría una excusa rápida para salir de ese aprieto. Al parecer estaba equivocada.

—¿Usted no?

—Bueno, no. Al menos no hasta ahora.

Cuando dijo aquello un brillo pareció atravesar sus ojos grises, algo que según Hermione, se producía cuando llegaba a una conclusión que lo movilizaba. La miraba expectante, paciente, como si estuviera esperando que algo sucediera y ella cayera en la red. Fue como si sintiera la energía de su poder, pero no llevándola a un nivel inferior, sino atrayéndola hacia sí. Algo en ella se encendió, una chispa en su vientre que la hizo sonrojarse inmediatamente.

Draco sonrió con suficiencia y se apartó un poco de ella.

—¿A qué se refiere con eso?

Obviamente estaba tanteando la situación, ella no era de avanzar así como así. Mientras lo observaba elaboraba un plan, y en ese tiempo él lograba descolocarla, y de nuevo tenía que empezar. Era como un círculo, él provocaba y ella se defendía, él la presionaba y ella salía lo más invicta que podía, y así sucesivamente.

—No creo que sea una casualidad haberla encontrado en ese hotel de Francia, ni volverla a encontrar en la empresa, o esta noche aquí.

Estaba asombrada, ¿cómo había mencionado todo aquello sin tapujos? Todo lo que habían evitado decirse, algo que ambos habían observado, pero que ninguno se había atrevido a decir hasta el momento. Aunque había pasado por alto su encuentro en la oficina y agradecía su omisión.

—La verdad nunca lo había pensado de esa forma —mintió.

—Lo ve, ahí lo tiene —la cortó en tono burlesco, como si aquella deducción fuera obvia—. A menos de que me esté siguiendo…

Hermione casi se ahoga con la bebida. Se sentía inquieta, con él nunca entendía si sus comentarios tenían un doble sentido o si realmente era muy, muy simpático. Lo cual era raro. Parecía un hombre bastante serio, pero su primera sospecha no podía ser, de ninguna manera.

—No digo que esté mal, no la juzgaría, pero le recomendaría que…

—Por supuesto que no lo estoy persiguiendo, Señor Malfoy —lo interrumpió antes de que sugiriera cualquier cosa. Podría haberse molestado con ella, pero en vez de eso le sonrió. Parecía divertido con todo aquello—. En todo caso, esta es la fiesta de mi amiga y usted ha llegado aquí de forma poco comprobable, por lo que cualquiera podría pensar que es al revés.

Malfoy no pudo evitar sonreírle. Hermione tenía algo que la hacía especial. Porque, de otra forma, no podría explicar su necesidad por descifrarla. Era como un acertijo que debía resolver, y a él le encantaban los retos.

—Interesante teoría, Señorita Granger —respondió. Podía ver cómo la chica lo escrutaba sigilosamente, y tenía que admitir que eso le intrigaba. Iba a agregar algo más, cuando sintió su celular vibrar en el bolsillo. Desafortunadamente debía contestar, ya podía suponer de quién se trataba y no debía ser nada bueno—. Lamento interrumpir nuestro provechoso intercambio, pero debo contestar una llamada telefónica.

—Claro —asintió ella cuando notó que Draco esperaba su permiso. No estaba acostumbrada a ese tipo de demostraciones caballerosas, pero con él nunca se sabía lo que podía ocurrir. Cada día que pasaba se convencía más de que era un tipo _raro_. Pero no en el mal sentido, sino más bien del estilo misterioso y secreto. Además de poseer un aura prohibida y seductora.

Con toda la gracilidad que le era propia a Malfoy, se giró un momento y se apartó unos metros para atender su teléfono celular, que no paraba de sonar.

—¿Diga? —preguntó tras el aparato.

Hermione aguardó un instante cerca de él, para saber si volvería a dirigirse a ella, pero cuando se dio cuenta de que se alejaba cada vez más con sus pasos decidió quedarse viéndolo desde la distancia, y a pesar de saber que acercarse a hurtadillas y esconderse tras la columna para escuchar la conversación que él tenía -con vaya a saber quién- estaba mal, sintió que la curiosidad le picaba las entrañas jalándola a hacer exactamente eso. Se deslizó levemente hacia el hueco que quedaba entre la columna y unas tiras de globos en forma de estrella, y con disimulo agudizó su oído entre la música y el murmullo de la gente para captar algo de la conversación.

—No, no es problema. Entiendo perfectamente la situación —escuchó que decía el rubio—. Solo deme una semana más y lo resolveré. Lo prometo —juró, mientras apretaba la mandíbula y cerraba su mano libre en forma de puño—. Mi padre puede haberle fallado, pero yo no lo he hecho ni una sola vez. Recuérdelo.

Con suma discreción cortó la llamada y devolvió su teléfono al bolsillo de su pantalón. Se mantuvo inmóvil unos segundos y luego se giró en busca de sus amigos, o al menos eso creyó Hermione, quien lo observó alejarse con preocupación.

Nunca le había visto con esa postura, parecía inquebrantable, dispuesto a hacer lo que fuera con tal de conseguir su objetivo. Le producía escalofríos, parecía ser un hombre extraño que guardaba muchos secretos. Secretos que lo atormentaban y que no estaba segura de querer descubrirlos.

—¡Buh! —exclamó alguien a sus espaldas mientras le picaba las costillas con sus largos dedos.

—¡Por el amor de nuestra madre, Theo! —gritó enervada y le golpeó la nuca—. ¡Me has dado terrible susto! —agregó, llevándose una mano al pecho y tratando de contener sus palpitaciones aceleradas.

Theo la miraba complacido y risueño. Había logrado asustar a su hermana, lo cual era prácticamente imposible ya que siempre le ganaba en ese juego. Hermione podía ser una persona muy escurridiza cuando se lo proponía.

—Ni siquiera pienso disculparme. —Rió pícaramente—. ¿A quién espiabas?

—¿Qué te hace pensar que lo hacía?

—Bueno, no es muy difícil de deducir, ¿sabes? —Arqueó una ceja—. No sé qué te delata más, si tu sonrojado rostro o tu postura poco disimulada en un rincón oscuro y cubierto de globos, mirando un punto fijo. —La observó a ella y luego al lugar donde había estado concentrando su atención, pero no logró divisar nada o a nadie.

Hermione se incorporó, irguiendo su postura y arreglándose el vestido, intentando así ocultar sus acciones. El castaño negó con la cabeza y se encogió de hombros, ya no tenía caso seguir con el tema. Conocía bien a su hermana, trataría de negarlo a muerte y no estaba de humor para insistir en ello.

—En fin, ¿quieres seguir o vamos por un trago? —Ella le sonrió y tomó su hombro a modo de respuesta, agradecida de que no siguiera preguntando y contenta de verlo allí—. Tendrás que ayudarme a encontrar a Blaise.

—¿Blaise? —dijo con falsa sorpresa—. ¿Trajiste a ese gorila a esta fiesta y encima lo dejaste solo?

Theo rió por su comentario y juntos se dirigieron a la barra de tragos en la que parecían estar Ginny y otra persona.

—¿Dónde están tus amigas?

—¿Sabes? —le preguntó la pelirroja al hombre de ojos verdes que la había interceptado en la barra—. Yo podría preguntarte lo mismo —agregó, acercándose un poco más a él.

Harry se puso rojo hasta la coronilla. Le costaba mucho interactuar con mujeres -esa noche más que nunca- y sobre todo, con una tan osada como aquella pelirroja o sus amigas.

—Disculpa, quizás no fui de lo más respetuoso —se lamentó nervioso mientras se frotaba la nuca en una expresión muy propia de él. No quería ser grosero y que lo malinterpretara, pero tampoco quería ser muy obvio—. Es que me distraje y se dispersaron.

Ginny se caracterizaba por ser una mujer dominante e imponente, su postura era segura y llena de sensualidad. Pero, además de eso, era muy perceptiva y se notaba a la legua que aquel muchacho no había aprendido a mentir en su vida. Con un brillo perspicaz en sus ojos claros, le contestó:

—¿Estás seguro de que buscas a _mis_ amigas, en plural?

Harry hubiera enrojecido aún más de ser posible.

—Ah, hum, bueno… yo —comenzó a balbucear. Ginny le sonrió cálidamente y posó una de sus manos en el hombro del morocho.

—Viendo que no puedes decírmelo, solo señalaré con mis ojos la dirección en la que se fueron _mis_ amigas —dijo, haciendo énfasis en el plural como antes y luego guiñándole un ojo.

Harry parpadeó varias veces, sorprendido, y siguió la mirada de la chica hasta encontrarse con la persona que había estado buscando cerca del pasillo tras los baños.

—Gracias.

—¿Quién era él? —preguntó Theo apenas llegaron a donde su amiga y Harry se fue de allí.

—Un amigo de un amigo de Pansy, creo —le contestó su hermana, encogiéndose de hombros.

—¿Tú lo conoces?

—Lo conocimos hace un rato. —Ginny le respondió esta vez mientras lo saludaba con un abrazo.

—¿Y quién es ese? —agregó poco después, señalando a otro sujeto no muy lejos de allí hablando con Luna. Insatisfecho y sobreprotector como era, las miraba a ambas con los brazos cruzados y el ceño fruncido.

—Estás muy preguntón esta noche, ¿lo habías notado? —Se rió Hermione y le hizo una seña para quitarle importancia al asunto. Al ver que no se relajaba, rodo los ojos—. Se llama Neville…

—Longbottom —completó la pelirroja, ayudándola a recordar—. Es amigo de Pansy del colegio, supongo. No lo conocíamos, pero ya sabes cómo es ella. Tiene miles de amigos.

—Ya relájate, Theo. ¿Cuál es tu problema? Nunca eres tan pesado con esos temas. —Lo miró extrañada la castaña.

—Tienes razón, lo siento —dijo, descruzándose de brazos y volteándose a la barra para pedir de una vez su trago—. Tuve un mal día.

Hermione lo miró preocupada, sabía que algo lo tenía raro últimamente y como buena hermana melliza, podía sentirlo en su cuerpo. Tendría que hablar con él más tarde.

* * *

—Cúbreme —demandó.

Harry hizo de inmediato lo que le ordenó, pero sin poder ocultar en su rostro la sorpresa.

—¿Vas a explicarme?

Pansy apartó la vista de lo que sea que hubiera estado viendo detrás de él y lo miró a los ojos. Hasta el momento no se había dado cuenta de lo verdes que eran. La luz del pasillo le daba justo en el iris dibujando líneas abstractas y puntos sobre la aureola. Su mirada era acusadora y penetrante, llena de una fuerza avasallante que le aprisionaba el pecho, haciendo que sus vellos se erizaran y perdiera completamente su foco de atención en segundos.

El chico frunció el ceño preocupado ante su mutismo, y sin saber cómo reaccionar, posó una mano en su hombro para brindarle algo de apoyo. Aquel contacto pareció generar un efecto en la chica, porque inmediatamente relajó sus músculos y en lugar del blanco que había poblado su rostro pálido, aparecieron tintes rojos coloreando con delicadeza sus mejillas. A Harry no pudo parecerle más adorable, a Pansy no pudo parecerle más embarazoso. Ella nunca se sonrojaba. Tenía que recuperar el control de la situación.

—Lo siento, el alcohol no me deja pensar con claridad —mintió—. Necesitaba que me cubrieras de mi ex.

—Ah, ya veo —dijo un tanto apenado al malinterpretar la situación, lamentándose por no haber sido él quien provocara esa reacción—. ¿Fue hace poco? —preguntó, sintiéndose de repente empático con la situación.

—No, hace varios años. Pero no creo que ella alguna vez lo haya superado.

—¿Y tú? —dijo con cautela. Aunque en verdad quería preguntarle si le seguían gustando las mujeres, pero era demasiado cobarde como para hacer una pregunta tan íntima.

Pansy le sonrió y acortó la distancia que los separaba hasta sentir su respiración. De forma desinhibida llevó una de sus delicadas manos hasta su rostro y corrió con sutileza un mechón oscuro que caía por su frente. Un movimiento que a Harry le pareció de lo más sensual.

—Puedes juzgarlo por ti mismo —le susurró al oído, depositando un suave beso en su lóbulo izquierdo. Acto seguido se separó de él, perdiéndose entre la gente del salón sin mirar atrás.

Harry se quedó sin aliento después de sentir el frío que lo invadió cuando ella se alejó, dejando un rastro de su boca en su piel y el calor de sus labios impreso en su oreja, como un recuerdo imborrable de sus más oscuras fantasías.

—¡Hey! ¡Por fin te encuentro! —exclamó Ron a unos metros de su amigo para hacerse entender entre la música y las conversaciones generalizadas—. Los he estado buscando por todas partes. No podía salir de una conversación con una chica, ¿cómo se llamaba? Lavanda, Labia o era La…

—Ron. Ve al grano —dijo Harry perdiendo la paciencia.

—El caso es que no podía dejar de tocarme, usaba cualquier excusa en la conversación para poner sus manos en algún lugar de mí, hasta que recorrió con su pierna…

—Bueno, me quedó bastante claro. ¿Buscamos a los demás?

El pelirrojo asintió emocionado. Harry ni siquiera lo miró y comenzó a andar en dirección a Neville, a quien ya había divisado entre la multitud.

* * *

—Entonces ¿puedes leer la mano y esas cosas?

Luna negó con la cabeza muerta de risa. El muchacho con el que conversaba hacía las preguntas más disparatadas que había escuchado en su vida.

—Soy astróloga. No hago quiromancia, la lectura de manos sirve para adivinar el futuro. Yo simplemente leo el mapa que aparece en el cielo, visto desde la tierra. La posición de los planetas y las constelaciones.

—¿Los planetas?

—Sí, verás…para la astrología en el zodíaco los signos son regidos por: el Sol, la Luna, Mercurio, Venus, Marte, Júpiter, Saturno, Urano, Neptuno y Plutón. Porque es una ciencia que se basa en el estudio de los cuerpos celestes "vistos desde la tierra".

—¡Genial! A ti te pagan por leer el cielo y a mí por leer expedientes —dijo Neville con ironía. Luna rió, inocente.

—Más o menos. Sí.

A Neville le parecía hermosa. Tenía un encanto particular, una esencia mágica que la hacía brillar entre la oscuridad.

—¿El que te llames Luna tiene que ver en algo con esto?

—No creo que mis padres supieran qué significaba la Luna en la astrología cuando eligieron mi nombre. Pero me queda bien. Es decir, soy de los vínculos afectivos, soy sensible y me importan mucho las emociones. Eso es la Luna en esencia.

Pocas veces en su vida había sentido la necesidad y el impulso de besar a alguien sin tomar ninguna consideración. Este era ese momento. Neville sentía unas ganas irrefrenables de besar a esa chica. Ansiaba besar sus pequeños y suaves labios, acariciar su cabello blanco que caía en cascada por sus hombros y deslizar su mano por aquella cintura holgada.

Luna se quedó viendo al muchacho con serenidad. Ella se caracterizaba por mantener la calma en momentos estresantes, pero en realidad sentía temblar sus huesos. Estaban muy cerca y podía percibir la energía fogosa que emanaba el cuerpo de él. Quería besarlo, quería que la besara. Pero su corazón le recordaba que no estaba allí. Sus sentimientos volaron a otra parte, lejos, buscando con sus latidos pertenecer a su platónico amor. Todo eso la enojaba, no podía ser que quisiera divertirse y no poder corresponderle a alguien que le gustaba o le caía bien, porque su cuerpo y su sangre estaban atados a la fuerza magnética de otro ser.

—¡Amigo! Lamento interrumpir —dijo Harry, acercándose a Neville y tomándolo por el hombro. Éste se volteó hacia él y lo miró molesto—, pero no encontramos a Draco y…—le susurró esta vez al oído—, creo que Ron ya ha tomado suficiente.

Para desgracia de Neville, el morocho tenía razón. Ron se bamboleaba y apenas se sostenía en pie mientras bailaba poseído por una canción de los Rolling Stones que sonaba en ese momento, por lo que miró a Luna y articuló un "lo siento" con sus labios a modo de despedida. Ella se sonrojó y asintió. Los tres la saludaron con la mano y se fueron de la fiesta.

Luna suspiró y caminó hacia el tocador.

—¡Luna! —exclamó Pansy, que de golpe la tomó del brazo—. No sabía que te gustara Neville. —Le guiñó un ojo—. Ahora que lo pienso, se podrían llevar bien. Pero debo advertirte que es un poco…

—Lo sé.

Pansy la miró sorprendida. Era cierto que Luna era perceptiva, pero no estaba segura de que por arte de magia pudiera adivinar cualquier cosa de repente. De ser así, tendría que preguntarle muchas cosas.

—¿Cómo lo sabes y qué cosa exactamente? —Tampoco esperaba que le diera hechos puntuales.

—Supongo que es un poco engreído y hasta narcisista. Tiene un perfil sociable, le gusta salir seguido y antepone sus amistades por encima de sus relaciones amorosas. Es más bien solitario y estoy casi segura de que solo se ha enamorado una vez. —Suspiró pensativa. Pansy parpadeaba repetidas veces sin comprender todas esas conclusiones que había sacado su amiga con solo una conversación. Estaba realmente impresionada—. Imagino que eso es porque quedó muy mal después de aquella vez. Por fuera parece un ser libre y protector, me arriesgaría a decir que su ascendente es Sagitario, pero su signo probablemente sea alguno de agua.

—Aha… ¿podrías explicarte? ¿A qué se debe tanto conocimiento repentino?

Luna sonrió y se encogió de hombros. Amaba su trabajo y gran parte de él era leer a la gente, sus comportamientos, gestos y posturas. No le era difícil determinar esas cosas, no siempre eran precisas, pero sus conocimientos teóricos sumados al desarrollo de su gran intuición le permitían dar justo con el diagnóstico.

—Solo son juicios personales, Pans. No creo que sean totalmente acertados.

—¿Podrías dejar de subestimarte? Te digo que Neville Longbottom es tal cual tú lo acabas de describir —dictaminó, alzando el mentón para luego tomar del brazo a su amiga. Caminaron hasta el tocador y entraron. Pansy la posicionó frente al gran espejo—. Luna, dime qué ves ahí.

La rubia, de ojos de un azul profundo, le devolvió la mirada a su amiga desde el reflejo. Un poco incómoda, examinó su figura y sus delicados rasgos. Después de unos segundos sonrió.

—Una mujer soñadora.

Pansy la vio orgullosa y le dio unas palmaditas en la mano. Era consciente de la importancia que tenía la autoestima en las personas, y no era necesario saber de signos para deducir que a su amiga le costaba darse cuenta de su potencial. Ella había estudiado cosmetología, estilismo y moda, tenía muy en claro que la seguridad y el reconocimiento de la belleza personal eran las claves para sentirse a gusto consigo misma.

—Lo eres, y una muy hermosa.

—Gracias —le contesto con sinceridad. Pansy le dio un leve apretón de manos para infundirle valor y se giró hacia la puerta. Pero antes de salir, añadió:

—Cuando te pierdas entre las nubes y olvides qué viste en tu reflejo, recuerda buscar un espejo para recordártelo.

* * *

—¿Aburrida? —preguntó una voz gruesa detrás suya. Ella no volteó a ver de quién se trataba, pues lo conocía hacía ya mucho tiempo y no necesitaba verlo para imaginárselo entrando en el balcón a sus espaldas para luego posicionarse a su lado. Ambos se encontraban ahora apoyados en la barandilla, mirando hacia el horizonte, acompañados de una noche estrellada y otoñal. Un escenario un poco romántico para la relación que tenían.

La brisa que traía el mar con sus olas frente a ellos rozaba sus cuerpos y erizaba sus pieles. Había algo en esas ocasiones que lograba hacerla sentir desnuda. Como si con un simple infortunio del viento parte de su ropa volara y pudiera dejarla al descubierto, exponiendo su cuerpo y así sus más profundos deseos.

La intimidad que profesaba la escena era desconcertante, la hacía sentir frágil como la arena, desperdigándose y dejándose arrastrar por las olas, desprovista de cualquier autocontrol.

Además, por supuesto, había bebido demasiado alcohol como para pensar con claridad y su cerebro solo le permitía observar en silencio hacia algún punto lejano que ni ella sabía dónde era. Pero nunca le admitiría a él que ni siquiera podía mirarlo porque estaba totalmente ebria e incapacitada para llevar a cabo cualquier maniobra por más simple que fuera. Aun así, se permitió verlo por el rabillo del ojo en una fracción de segundos que casi le provoca un desmayo.

—Mareada —le contestó con sentida honestidad.

De acuerdo a sus cálculos –si estos eran correctos–, había llegado hasta allí, en primer lugar, porque necesitaba aire fresco, y en segundo lugar, digamos que… lo había olvidado.

Él asintió y cambió su posición a una más cómoda en la que pudiera relajar un poco su cuerpo sobre la baranda.

—Siempre me dieron miedo las alturas —le comentó, después de unos minutos en silencio en los que ambos se sentían cómodos, probablemente debido a su estado de borrachera.

—Lo sé —le contestó ella, recordando con una sonrisa mal disimulada la vez que lo había descubierto—. No sé qué haces aquí.

—Creo que el alcohol me tiene anestesiado.

Ginny se giró –lo más lento que pudo para no trastabillar–, y lo miró de arriba abajo arqueando una ceja. Era muy grande y alto para llegar a ese estado.

—¿Cuánto tuviste que tomar para que eso sucediera? —lo interrogó, poniendo una de sus manos a la altura de sus caderas y mirándolo inquisitivamente—. Mejor no me lo digas, ya puedo imaginármelo.

Él se rió y ella negó con la cabeza en señal reprobatoria, lo que hizo que se tentara aún más de risa. Tenía que admitir que se veía mucho más sensual cuando se enojaba o cuando algo le preocupaba y apretaba sus labios. Al poco tiempo ella también rompió a reír. Entre ellos eso era inevitable. Se llevaban muy bien como amigos.

Y tan pronto como esa idea reverberó en la mente del moreno, sus manos necesitaron tocarla y sus pies acortar la distancia para besarla. Pero apenas se acercó un poco y una de sus manos acarició la mejilla de Ginny, esta se alejó.

Se quedó mirándola sorprendido, nunca lo había rechazado de ese modo y entre el alcohol y los latidos frenéticos bombeando su corazón, desesperado por pegarse al ritmo del de ella, se sintió mucho más dolido que nunca antes. También hacía años que no se acercaba a ella de otro modo que no fuera amistoso y el hecho de haberlo intentado por un instintivo e incontrolable impulso, lo hacía sentir un imbécil. Su rechazo había sido como un bombazo en su pecho.

El tiempo pareció detenerse un instante y el ambiente se ensombreció de forma repentina. Se le había acercado y ella lo había rechazado. Tanto tiempo había soñado con un solo roce de ese hombre hacia ella, más allá de la amistad o la inocencia, que no podía creer que cuando finalmente había pasado, lo había alejado. Su acción la había tomado desprevenida.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó casi en un susurro, sintiendo cómo las emociones se agolpaban en su pecho, estrujándose—. ¿Por qué ahora, después de tanto tiempo? —repreguntó con el poco valor que tenía en ese momento.

—Creo que lo sabes.

—No, no lo sé. Y no lo entiendo. —Frunció el ceño, contrariada y aturdida. Muchas sensaciones recorrían su cuerpo. El muy idiota no se daba cuenta de todo lo que le había hecho sentir con tan solo acariciarle con sus dedos la mejilla—. Habíamos quedado en otra cosa.

—Tienes razón. —Se acercó con calma a la pelirroja—. Sé lo que dije, pero no puedo hacerlo. No quiero hacerlo.

Ginny volvió a alejarse, su aroma mentolado embriagaba sus sentidos y no quería sucumbir ante él. Durante todo este tiempo se había armado de todas las herramientas que tenía para tratarlo como un amigo cuando en realidad, y muy a su pesar, moría por estar con él. La forma en la que se habían separado, la manera en que su pequeña y secreta historia había terminado, había sido demasiado trágica y repentina como para superarla de un día para el otro. Y al parecer le había tomado seis años a él plantársele y pedirle algo de nuevo.

—¿Tú puedes? —le preguntó ante su mutismo.

—No lo sé, no creo poder soportarlo otra vez. —Y sentenciando así su relación por segunda vez, con la diferencia de que esta vez había sido ella la de la decisión final.

Se alejó del moreno y entró de nuevo al salón. Una vez hubiera caminando varios metros, comenzó a correr hasta llegar a una habitación vacía y dejó caer por primera vez en mucho tiempo las lágrimas que tanto había guardado. Ansiosas se desplazaron por su rostro como torrenciales ríos. Lágrimas que habría querido derramar por otro hombre.

Había roto todas sus barreras y no sabía cómo iba a reponerse para salir al mundo de nuevo. Cómo se levantaría cada mañana pensando en que tendría que haber dicho otra cosa o actuado de tal otro modo. Su seguridad pendía de un hilo debido a la única persona que le podía provocar angustia y deseo al mismo tiempo.

No lograba entender qué había pasado, cómo había sucedido aquello, y si era real, no querría salir nunca de aquella habitación. Esperaría hasta que todo el mundo se fuera y se hundiría en el más doloroso recuerdo que había olvidado tiempo atrás.

* * *

**N/A****: **

So… ¿Qué les pareció?

Cuanta tensión sexual, ¿no? ¿Y con quién creen que Draco esté hablando?

Y qué me dicen de Luna ¿no es adorable? ¿Y Pansy? ¿No es la súper amiga que todas amamos?

¿Qué tal este Neville? ¿Y Ginny? ¿Alguna esperaba un romance secreto de su parte?

Espero sus comentarios y teorías.

¡Buena semana!


	5. LA GRAN DECISIÓN

_**Disclaimer**__**:**__ Este fic participa del __**Proyecto New Writers**__ de la página de Facebook de __**Cristy1994**__._

* * *

**N/A****: **¡Hola lectorxs! Aquí les traigo el quinto capítulo de esta historia. No tengo mucho para decir, excepto… ¡dejen un review! No sean malxs. Este capítulo tiene 6.687K, merece un poco de amor. Además esta recontra editado y corregido a la perfección por mi bella amiga **Cristy** *espacio para agradecer a tus manos mágicas*

Ha sido un gran desafío escribirlo, era mucha información y muy importante. De a poco vamos conociendo a nuestros personajes en mayor profundidad y va perfilándose mejor la trama. Entonces, ¡abróchense los cinturones y agárrense de lo que encuentren, porque se vienen muchas cosas bombarda!

¡Disfruten el viaje!

* * *

\- 5 -

LA GRAN DECISIÓN

—¿Señor Malfoy? —preguntó su recepcionista, asomando la cabeza tras la puerta de su oficina luego de haber golpeado algunas veces.

—Sí, Clara. Pasa, por favor —le contestó cortésmente desde su escritorio, sin levantar la vista de los papeles que estaba leyendo. Era lunes y debía terminar de repasar los informes para justificar su elección de coordinador general. Ya había tomado una decisión, pero no quería apresurarse debido a que eran muchos los que se habían postulado inicialmente—. Disculpa que no haya contestado antes.

La mujer caminó con prudencia hasta donde se encontraba su jefe y comenzó a entregarle un sobre tras otro dándole explicaciones de la correspondencia que le había llegado esa mañana.

—No entiendo por qué siguen enviando las invitaciones impresas —la interrumpió frustrado, mirando uno de los tantos sobres que le había dejado en donde lo invitaban a diferentes fiestas para Halloween—, no es ecológico y visualmente prefiero lo digital.

—Sí, claro. Lo digital es mejor —confirmó ella un tanto sorprendida de que su tono fuera amigable y confidente, ya que siempre tenía una mirada misteriosa y parecía demasiado serio.

—Clara, deja todo en la mesa y no te preocupes, que enseguida lo reviso. Ahora debo terminar con este papeleo —le explicó. La muchacha asintió y, cuando comenzaba a voltearse para salir, el platino la interrumpió—. Y ¿Clara?

—Sí, señor Malfoy —contestó cautelosa. Ese hombre la intimidaba con su porte aristocrático y sus movimientos elegantes. Nunca sabía cómo reaccionar. Hacía unos días la habían contratado y no quería desentonar.

—Primero, deja de llamarme _señor_, no soy tan grande. Segundo, parezco malo pero no muerdo. Y tercero, ¿me pedirías un café cargado? Necesito energía —enumeró mirándola a los ojos sin problemas y con una sonrisa ladina –que más que ser cálida, era compradora ¿quién podría negársele?–, y así de rápido ya había vuelto a sus papeles.

La muchacha, perpleja, asintió repetidas veces y se disculpó antes de salir. Debía reconocer que su jefe era todo un seductor sin proponérselo.

Después de unos minutos le abrió la puerta al mozo del buffet que traía el café en una bandeja, asegurándose de complacer a Malfoy.

—Muchas gracias —dijo mientras le asentía al hombre y tomaba el café que le habían depositado en el escritorio. La muchacha se sonrojó nerviosa y le sonrió torpemente. Draco negó con la cabeza y rió por dentro.

—Señor Malfoy. —El interpelado enarcó una ceja hacia la chica que cerraba la puerta después de dejar salir al mozo—. Quiero decir, Malfoy —se corrigió—. Llegó el Doctor Longbottom y su amigo Weasley. ¿Los hago pasar?

—De inmediato.

La recepcionista salió de la oficina y a los pocos segundos entraron sus amigos.

—¿Así que él es el _Doctor_ Longbottom y yo tu _amigo_? —comentó disgustado Ron una vez hubieran ingresado a la oficina de Draco. Neville lo miraba con suficiencia y altanería.

—Así nos llaman a los que estudiamos y terminamos una carrera con clase, compañero —lo gastó.

—Disculpe usted, Doctor. No sabía que coimear a los profesores se consideraba tener clase, precisamente —dijo con ironía mientras dejaba caer su cuerpo en uno de los sillones de terciopelo verde frente a Draco.

—El fin justifica los medios —rebatió Neville encogiéndose de hombros e imitando la acción del pelirrojo, sentándose en el contiguo.

—¿Vinieron a quejarse o a hacer algo productivo? Porque tengo mucho trabajo —los interrumpió el rubio mientras sorbía de su café y se balanceaba en la silla—. ¿Algo de beber?

Ambos pidieron alguna infusión y Malfoy lo ordenó por el interno al buffet antes de proceder con lo que tenía planeado decirles.

* * *

Hermione despertó sobresaltada por el despertador de su teléfono. Había decidido cambiar el ringtone y estaba desacostumbrada. Se duchó, cepilló sus dientes y se vistió con uno de sus trajes preferidos, el verde. Era el que siempre le había traído buena suerte y hoy era uno de esos días en los que podría requerir una pizca de magia para cambiar las cosas.

Alimentó al gato y se llevó una manzana para degustar en el camino.

De ida al trabajo, sentada en uno de los últimos vagones –donde había siempre menos gente–, no pudo evitar rememorar la charla con sus amigas después de la fiesta, al otro día.

—Bueno, ¿cuándo pensabas decirnos que ese bombón era tu jefe? —la interrogó Pansy.

Hacía unas horas que se habían levantado y preparado ellas mismas su desayuno. Aunque su amiga tuviera todo el dinero suficiente para vivir varias décadas, no le gustaba tener sirvientes, prefería hacer algunas cosas ella misma. Era muy ansiosa y perfeccionista con ciertos aspectos de su vida, creía que nadie podía hacerlo mejor que ella. Característica que compartía con Hermione.

A pesar de ello, sí contrataba a alguien que hiciera una limpieza diaria en las propiedades que quedaban deshabitadas en algún momento del año. Lo cual le pasaba seguido. Y también estaban días como ese, en los que necesitaba personal para limpiar y organizar lo que se había desordenado o estropeado, ensuciado o descuidado, durante la mega fiesta de su cumpleaños.

—Humm… apenas lo vi pensé: "ven con mamá" —añadió Ginny mordiéndose los labios sugestivamente mientras se acomodaba en la reposera.

Estaban las cuatro tomando sol en el deck de la terraza, frente a la playa.

—¿Es el que te robó el puesto? —le preguntó la rubia, quien llevaba ventaja sobre las otras porque, a pesar de haberlo confundido con Eminem, ella había hablado con Luna el día en que su actual jefe se había convertido en eso, precisamente, su jefe.

—¡¿Cómo que te _robó_ el puesto?! —exclamó Pansy.

—¡No puedo creerlo! —Ginny se incorporó mientras se quitaba las gafas y la miraba preocupada—. ¿Era ese que tanto habías esperado?

Hermione asintió.

—Es increíble. Siguen contratando penes para puestos de alta complejidad, ¡es in-dig-nan-te! —acotó enfurecida la morocha. Luna miraba el ping-pong de reacciones entre sus amigas con curiosidad—. Puede ser muy lindo…

—Sí, un Adonis —confirmó la pelirroja.

—Pero no podemos aprobarlo. Esto está fuera de discusión. —Pansy era muy hermética con respecto a sus principios. Ella se había alzado en el mundo de los negocios sola, con astucia e inteligencia, pero siempre había tenido que competir con el género masculino y algo que odiaba era que le pasaran por encima por ser mujer. Por supuesto, creía fervientemente que eso era lo que había pasado con su amiga.

—Tranquila Pans, dejemos que nos explique qué ocurrió. Ni siquiera ha emitido palabra.

Todas las miradas se fueron a la castaña de inmediato, interrogantes y determinantes, aguardando la versión correcta de los hechos -si es que había algo que aclarar-, aunque para Pansy era más que obvio.

—Al parecer lo eligió la compañía con el consentimiento de mi jefa. Es el puesto de ella el que toma después de su renuncia —les explicó—. La verdad no me lo esperaba y al principio estaba furiosa, hasta pensé en renunciar también. —Sus amigas asintieron con aprobación—. Pero cuando Malfoy asumió, propuso un concurso para ganarse un puesto a su lado, en el cual trabajaría codo a codo con la persona que lo valiera. Y el resto ya se lo imaginan…

—¡No pudiste negarte! —exclamó Luna. Hermione asintió.

—Tú y tu necesidad de obtener estrellitas —contestó Pansy un poco molesta.

—Ya me conocen, saben que amo los desafíos. —Ginny negó frustrada y se colocó las gafas nuevamente para volver a su posición anterior—. Además, me pareció interesante la idea de trabajar en conjunto con alguien tan admirable.

—¡Aha! ¡Así quería agarrarte! —La sobresaltó la morocha—. Te gusta.

Hermione se puso roja como el tomate y casi escupe el vaso de limonada que había llevado a su boca hacía unos segundos para hidratarse. No se había visto venir ese comentario.

—Nada de eso. Es guapo, sí. Pero también lo considero un referente, ha logrado muchas cosas y ha llegado lejos con sus emprendimientos. —La miraron con sospecha—. ¿Qué? Lo investigué en internet —se justificó, como de costumbre—. Es más, creo que te caería de maravilla, Pans.

—Bueno, eso está por verse… solo un tonto no te escogería a la primera para ese puesto o cualquier otro alto mando. —Explicó, levantando el mentón con determinación—. Pero ten cuidado. Ve despacio, sé que te gusta, no me creo eso de que solo es "guapo" o que lo "admiras" nada más —lo describió haciendo comillas con los dedos en cada palabra e imitando un tono de voz similar al de la castaña.

En ese momento todas se rieron de la burda imitación de Pansy. Pero Hermione la había escuchado muy bien porque sabía reconocer a una persona experimentada cuando la veía, y la morocha tenía siempre razón.

Suspiró, acomodándose las mangas de su camisa hacia afuera del saco, y tomó su maletín para bajarse en la próxima estación.

¿Debería preocuparse? Era cierto que sentía atracción por ese hombre, pero de ahí a que pasara algo, estaba muy lejos. Seguramente causaba eso en las demás personas. Ya había visto y oído a muchas chicas hablar de él como si fuera el último hombre en este planeta, pero no había escuchado a nadie hablar de su personalidad o de algo más íntimo o profundo que conjeturas a base de chismoteo. Le daba curiosidad saber quién era realmente Draco Malfoy.

* * *

—Entonces, ¿para qué estamos aquí? —le preguntó Neville.

—Bueno, eso quería explicarles —comenzó Draco, mientras se levantaba y caminaba con las manos cruzadas por la espalda—. Necesito que me ayuden a elegir a la persona que trabajará conmigo en la nueva gestión —completó mientras se apoyaba en el marco de la ventana.

—¿Pero de qué te serviríamos nosotros? —preguntó el pelirrojo extrañado—. ¿Y Harry?

—Responderé en orden —anunció mientras se volteaba a verlos a ambos—. La decisión final es la mía, por supuesto, y ya tengo un estimado de quién sería. Pero creo que si hice pasar a todo el personal por esto, no puedo más que prometerles competir justamente y que un jurado evalúe sus perfiles y desempeños. Necesito más visiones que la mía, de otro modo, me parece una selección caprichosa. —Se quitó los anteojos que utilizaba para leer unos segundos y se masajeó el puente de la nariz antes de volver a colocárselos—. Ustedes son mis amigos, pero además tienen sus propias visiones profesionales que me sirven para tener una mejor idea. Neville me orientará con la parte ética profesional, Ron —dijo, señalando al pelirrojo luego de haber hecho lo mismo con el otro—. Tú, con tus conocimientos de informática y tecnología, serás indispensable para diagnosticar y calificar los trabajos que hayan realizado los finalistas. Harry ya analizó la redacción de los informes que les pedí a los participantes preseleccionados, pero llegará en unos minutos para evaluar su desenvolvimiento oral. Y como ninguna de mis amigas de confianza pudo presentarse para analizar los conceptos básicos de presentación y protocolo…

—Y obviamente no podías llamar a Astoria —observó Harry, que llegaba en ese momento a la oficina. Draco se tensó con la mención de ese nombre, pero rápidamente enmascaró sus emociones—. Tu asistente me dejó pasar —se explicó con sus amigos a los cuales saludaba con la mano.

—_Obviamente_ —coincidió el rubio, contrayendo su mandíbula.

—¿Y quién ocupará ese lugar? Si se puede saber.

—Clara —respondió con una sonrisa a Neville. Todos lo miraron sorprendidos. No se lo habían esperado—. Mi asistente tiene una excelente educación y no cumple funciones de secretaria únicamente.

—Bien, pasemos a lo importante… dime, ¿tendremos que entrevistar a la castaña sexy? —le preguntó Ron, moviendo sus cejas sugestivamente.

—Uff, cierto. Tenía unos ojos hermosos color miel —describió Neville—. ¿Cómo era su nombre?

—Era rarísimo —comentó Harry—. Hem, her… era con hache, estoy seguro.

—Hermione —murmuró Draco entre dientes.

—¡Y cómo bailaba! —exclamó Ron—. Parecía una ninfa.

—Con esa delantera y sus delicadas curvas, yo diría que más bien era una _diosa_.

—Sí, también tenía buen trase…

—¿No se cansan de babosearse? —los interrumpió el rubio perdiendo la paciencia—. Les pido que sean profesionales. Necesito que su cooperación sea imparcial —pidió, tratando de disimular su repentino descontento con la escena.

—¡Oh vamos! ¡Diviértete un poco! —lo retó Neville.

—¡Seh! —lo secundaron los otros.

—No seas aguafiestas, ¿o vas a decirme que no te gustó? —Malfoy se puso serio ante la pregunta de su amigo. Por supuesto que le había gustado, le había encantado encontrarse a Granger en esa fiesta. Nunca se la hubiera imaginado tan osada, y verla divertirse le había encendido una parte de él que hacía años no sentía. Más allá de lo físico –campo en el cual ya había ganado su atención-, esa soltura con la que había bailado y su emoción en la voz al hablar de sus amigas le habían recordado a la libertad y la pasión que alguna vez había poseído él también—. ¿O acaso la quieres para ti solo? —sugirió con suspicacia el morocho. Draco lo miró con desdén, ocultando cualquier sentimiento tras su máscara de hierro. Aunque cualquiera que lo conociera tanto como el mismísimo Neville, sabía que sus palabras habían movido alguna ficha en su interior, y estaba dispuesto a averiguarlo.

—Tonterías —lo negó.

—No creo que no te hayas sentido ni un poco atraído, ni por ella ni por sus amigas. Eres Draco Malfoy, ¡por los dioses sagrados!

—Es cierto, tú siempre has hablado así de las chicas que te gustan. Y estas eran muy lindas, es raro que…

—Ronald, sé reconocer a una chica hermosa cuando la veo. Pero eso no quiere decir que tenga que andar hablando de alguien de ese modo. No quiero faltarle el respeto a Granger ni a nadie, y les sugeriría que ustedes hicieran lo mismo. Necesito que cuando ella entre por esa puerta, o cualquier otro de los seleccionados, no se sientan un trozo de carne —decretó serio—. Comportémonos como adultos sin sesgar la elección con _otros intereses_…

Ninguno dijo más nada, aunque no se les pasó el hecho de que se hubiera puesto incómodo. A ninguno de ellos le pareció que fuera relevante tratar el tema en aquel momento, o que fuera buena idea insistir en ello cuando Malfoy no se había mostrado muy tolerante.

* * *

—Así que después de cinco años de amistad, ¡soy absuelto a mi derecho de asistir a la increíble fiesta de Pansy Parkinson! —exclamó dramáticamente.

—Sabes que fuiste invitado. Tú decidiste que tenías mejores cosas para hacer —lo acusó Hermione.

—Tienes razón, cuidar a mi hermanita es algo mejor para hacer… —Se cruzó de brazos y rodó los ojos. Hermione negó con la cabeza, se acercó a John que hacía pucheros desde su asiento y le sobó la espalda. Se habían tomado un descanso para desayunar juntos a media mañana.

—Ya, ya. Pobre chiquillo. —Lo consoló y ambos rieron—. ¿Ya sabes a qué hora se anuncia el ganador del puesto? —preguntó nerviosa mientras volvía a su asiento.

—No, pero Sonia me dijo que había visto a tres hombres apuestos salir de la oficina con Malfoy. Un pelirrojo y dos morochos. —Se encogió de hombros, dudando de que esa nula descripción hiciera algún cambio. Lo que no sabía era que Hermione se podía imaginar quienes eran. Y ya que Sonia trabajaba en el sector de prensa que estaba al lado de la oficina de Draco, seguramente aquel sería un rumor verídico.

—Creo saber quiénes son —comentó con la mirada perdida en sus recuerdos.

—¿Cómo?

—Porque estaban en la fiesta de Pansy. Malfoy también…

—¡¿Qué?! ¿Y ahora me lo dices? —la interrumpió desesperado—. Cuéntamelo todo.

—Algún día te arderán las orejas de tanto chisme que te gusta consumir —lo picó.

—Sí, sí. Lo que digas. Ahora vamos a lo importante, ¿qué hacían Malfoy y sus secuaces allí? —dijo, acercándose a la mesa confidente.

—La verdad, no tengo idea. Uno de ellos es amigo de Pansy y al parecer los llevó a ellos.

—¿Uno de los morochos o el pelirrojo?

Hermione lo miró extrañada.

—¿Y eso qué importa?

—¿Qué? Necesito crear toda la escena en mi mente.

—Uno de los morochos. —Suspiró resignada.

—¿Nombre?

—Neville Longbottom.

—Hum…

Hermione iba a comentar algo cuando, por suerte, fue interrumpida por el comunicador en la pared que llamaba a algunos empleados a una conferencia en el salón del piso diez. Y tanto ella como John fueron nombrados entre la lista. Ambos se miraron sorprendidos y se dispusieron a subir.

* * *

Draco Malfoy y "sus secuaces", como los había llamado John, estaban dispuestos en el escenario detrás del estrado, el mismo en el que había dado su discurso de presentación durante su acenso.

Ellos estaban del otro lado, junto a lo que parecían menos de veinte personas, todos empleados de la compañía. Podía reconocer a algunos de la sección económica como John, otros del sector de ventas y relaciones públicas, dos de la sección política y otro par del apartado sobre sociedad y cultura. De su área estaba solo ella, lo que no le sorprendió en lo más mínimo. Si los que acudían allí eran importantes, tenía todo el sentido que el área gastronómica no fuera la más numerosa. Es más, estaba comenzando a preguntarse qué hacía ella allí, aunque para su sorpresa, cuando empezó a hablar su jefe se le aclaró cualquier duda.

—Primero que nada, bienvenidos —anunció Malfoy frente al micrófono—. Por supuesto, se estarán preguntando el motivo que me llevó a citarlos aquí. —Dio un vistazo generalizado por la sala y prosiguió—. Sé que dije que hoy anunciaría a quien se había ganado el puesto para trabajar a mi lado. —Un murmullo generalizado se extendió por la sala—. Por favor, no he terminado —dijo haciendo señas con sus manos para que volvieran a hacer silencio—. Esto no quiere decir que no elegiré a esa persona hoy, simplemente quiero comunicarles que los que se encuentran aquí son los finalistas para una última prueba. Debido a que todos han entregado excelentes trabajos, me he visto en el compromiso de llevar esta competencia a otro nivel —Dirigió un breve vistazo hacia Hermione, o eso creyó ella. Se acomodó el saco y se corrió del estrado tomando un micrófono para caminar por el escenario con comodidad y confianza antes de proseguir. Todos estaban expectantes y nerviosos, conteniendo sus necesidades de comentar sus inquietudes con el de al lado—, a uno más justo. No quiero que piensen que esta ha sido una competencia deliberada, y yo no estaría conforme conmigo si cualquier interrogante o cabo suelto no fueran despejados. Por esto, se me ocurrió convocar un jurado —Señaló al equipo que se encontraba detrás suyo—, que tuviera la capacidad de analizar otros aspectos de sus trabajos finales presentados la semana pasada. Me gustaría que estudiaran un poco sus propios artículos y los expongan frente a este grupo de personas que ahora les presentaré. De modo que cada uno los punteará y al final del día recibirán los resultados.

»Los miembros del jurado. —Se acercó un poco a la fila de los que formarían parte y comenzó a nombrarlos—: El Doctor Neville Longbottom, abogado; el ingeniero en sistemas Ron Weasley, el licenciado y profesor en filosofía y letras, Harry Potter, la técnica en oratoria y protocolo Clara Rosenblat; y por supuesto yo, que estaré supervisando todo —terminó, mirando al público—. ¿Preguntas?

Algunos levantaron sus manos y Draco decidió empezar de derecha a izquierda.

—Señorita Clearwater, de economía y finanzas, ¿verdad? —La muchacha asintió—. ¿Cuál es su duda?

—¿Cuánto tiempo tenemos para preparar la presentación? ¿No le parece que debería habernos avisado con mayor anticipación? —Prácticamente todo el recinto comenzó a murmurar y quejarse, la mayoría no estaba de acuerdo con tener tan poco tiempo.

—Buena pregunta —la felicitó Draco sin perder la cordura con el lío que se estaba generando—. Tendrán una hora para armar una breve presentación y retocar lo que crean conveniente, me parece suficiente tiempo para la calidad de sus trabajos y para sus capacidades, si les diera más sería subestimarlos, ¿no le parece? —La interrogó enarcando una ceja—. Luego expondrán en cinco minutos y se les harán algunas preguntas —prosiguió—. La idea es que todos tengan oportunidad de destacarse y probar su valía. Si creen que no pueden con esta responsabilidad, nadie los obliga a quedarse —afirmó con severidad—, es más, nos harían un favor reduciendo el número de selecciones.

—¿Pero no le parece un poco tendencioso todo esto? —lo interrumpió otro individuo.

—Al contrario. ¿No ves que está tratando de ser imparcial? —contraatacó otro. El primero lo miró furioso.

—Señores, por favor —intervino Malfoy antes de que pasara a mayores—. No es necesario que se comporten así, seamos civilizados. —Los miró respectivamente, esperando a que se les pasara el enojo—. Debo recordarles que esta es una compañía seria, nada de lo que dictaminemos será poco profesional o _tendencioso,_ como señaló aquí su compañero Joel Thomas —aseveró—. Ahora, si no hay más dudas con respecto a las normas, que cuestionen mi criterio o juicio experimentado, pueden retirarse. —Nadie levantó la mano o lo interrumpió nuevamente—. Muy bien entonces, llamaré en orden alfabético a cada uno a partir de las cuatro de la tarde. Tiempo suficiente para que estudien el proyecto y, además, puedan almorzar. Muchas gracias por acudir al llamado, nos vemos en unas horas.

* * *

Hermione estaba tan nerviosa que por momentos se olvidaba de respirar, y ni hablar de comer algo. Estaba ansiosa, el estómago se le había cerrado y le sudaban las manos. Se sentía como en preescolar, cuando tenía que socializar y ninguna palabra le salía de la boca.

—Si sigues presionando tus manos te harás cortes en las palmas, Hermione —le señaló John. Se miró las manos y, efectivamente, un rastro rojizo yacía nuevo sobre su piel y la saludaba burlonamente.

—Cierto. Es que voy a morir de la ansiedad —le comentó.

—Eso lo puedo ver, pero no sé de qué te preocupas si ya me repetiste todo unas… cien veces, y no te equivocaste ni una sola vez. Además tienes un artículo brillante, no entiendo en qué momento se te ocurrió detallar el perfil sistémico de los consumidores, pero ¡wow! —exclamó—. Es decir, no comprendo qué hace Malfoy no habiéndote seleccionado ya.

—Nada de eso. —Negó con la cabeza—. Seguro que hay muy buenos trabajos, incluyendo el tuyo. Además, ya sabes lo que dijo: _todos son excelentes_ —remarcó las últimas palabras para que le quedaran claras.

Seis apellidos y varias tazas de café después, llegó su turno. Hermione atravesó la puerta de aquella oficina tan majestuosa y se sentó en uno de los sillones que le indicaron, frente a los miembros del jurado. Le sorprendió darse cuenta de que Draco Malfoy no estaba entre ellos.

—Señorita Granger, tiene usted la palabra —le dijo Longbottom cortésmente. Se sentía como en un juzgado de esos que salen en las películas. Por suerte, no existía un acusado en cuestión.

—Muchas gracias, Señor Longbottom.

A partir de ese momento, se infundió del valor que la caracterizaba y todos sus nervios los mando a volar. Decidida, se levantó del asiento para dar su presentación.

Hermione sabía que levantarse y caminar un poco era muy importante para dar un buen discurso por varios motivos: uno, porque le permitía canalizar los nervios por todo su cuerpo y no concentrarlos en sus manos, cosa que no podía evitar que ocurriera, lo que demostraba poco dominio de los contenidos expuestos. Dos, les daba seguridad a todos porque parecía que sabía de lo que estaba hablando. Tres, el factor sorpres. Sabía que era poco probable que algún otro de los participantes se hubiera levantado para hablar y eso le daba un plus a su presentación.

Su artículo hablaba de los mecanismos de consumo y de cómo la sociedad era cada vez más exigente con la selección de marcas y productos. Pero además de eso, había realizado un estudio en profundidad del perfil y los gustos de una gran suma de compradores. Había hecho una encuesta que detallaba la motivación y la decisión de compra, incluyendo la segmentación de la muestra y los resultados. En eso había basado su trabajo y la había desgastado hacerlo en tan pocos días, pero lo había logrado y estaba orgullosa de haber alcanzado esa meta… por lo que decidió demostrar ese valor agregado en la presentación. Una vez hubo terminado, se sentó otra vez en su sitio.

—Gracias, señorita Granger —le agradeció Neville—. Tenemos algunas preguntas para hacerle antes de que se retire. —Hermione asintió en acuerdo—. Toma la palabra, entonces, el señor Potter.

—Buenas tardes, señorita —comenzó el morocho—. Hemos podido observar que ha realizado un trabajo exhaustivo de la muestra, promoviendo un artículo que fácilmente podría aparecer en el New York Times. Su calidad de redacción es impecable y en poco tiempo ha sabido hacer un gran trabajo. —Hermione lo miraba sorprendida por todos los elogios que estaba recibiendo su trabajo—. Por lo que —prosiguió—, mi única duda es, ¿por qué ha incluido más teoría de la que se le pidió?

—Bueno, eso tiene que ver con un ejercicio personal. Me gusta ir más allá, estimula mi creatividad y me permite concebir una visión más amplia del tema.

—Muy bien. —Harry asintió a Hermione y entregó el micrófono a Clara—. Paso mi palabra a la señorita Rosenblat.

—Buenas tardes —empezó la muchacha, un poco nerviosa. Siempre se había sentido intimidada por personas como Hermione Granger. Todos sabían que era muy inteligente y no quería desentonar. Pero ante el saludo, Hermione le devolvió una cálida sonrisa que le dio ánimos para continuar—. Ha expresado muy bien sus ideas y se nota la pasión con la que ha hablado del proyecto. Mi pregunta es por simple curiosidad, ¿por qué se ha levantado para dar su exposición?

Al parecer el efecto sorpresa había quedado confirmado. No se lo habían esperado y eso le había brindado a Hermione nuevas fuerzas para potenciar su seguridad.

—Es bueno que lo destaque, señorita Rosenblat. Respondiendo a su pregunta, considero que ponerse de pie para hacer una presentación sirve en varios aspectos. Pero, principalmente, lo hice porque de ese modo me aseguraba de tener toda su atención —respondió audazmente.

Clara se había quedado impresionada y Ron tuvo que toser para que se espabilara. Una vez que reaccionó, asintió hacia Hermione y abrió una ronda de aplausos, que se extendió por todo el jurado. La castaña sonrió y agradeció el recibimiento.

—Si nadie más tiene alguna pregunta, yo diría que podemos dejar que la señorita Granger se retire. Debemos seguir evaluando al resto —propuso Neville. Pero para la sorpresa de todos, Malfoy salió de uno de los rincones tras la oscuridad de esa zona en su oficina, por primera vez desde que habían empezado el interrogatorio con cada empleado.

—Yo tengo una última pregunta si me concede el honor, Doctor Longbottom. —Su amigo asintió sin más. Draco avanzó hasta quedar a una distancia prudente de la castaña. Hermione sintió todo su cuerpo tensarse y sin darse cuenta, se encontró aspirando disimuladamente el aroma cítrico de su jefe. La vio a los ojos y ella no pudo más que sostenerle la mirada, pero tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo por no caer en la tentación de perderse tras ese mar plateado que rodeaba su iris—. Dígame, señorita Granger —A pesar de la distancia que los separaba, Hermione podía jurar que su fresco aliento le había acariciado el rostro al pronunciar su apellido—, ¿por qué cree usted que debería obtener el puesto?

Esa pregunta la tomó por sorpresa. No es que hubiera estado pensando qué era lo que iba a preguntarle el hombre, ni qué sería tan importante para irrumpir de ese modo en la sala, pero había supuesto que a Malfoy le gustaba hacer esas entradas misteriosas, y que lo habría hecho con el resto de los seleccionados también. Con ella no iba a ser diferente, ¿verdad? ¿Entonces esa pregunta se la habría hecho únicamente a ella o era la misma para los demás?

Todos sus engranajes se habían puesto en funcionamiento al recibir su interrogante, pero no era fácil, había dado justo en el blanco y sin anestesia. Por suerte, siempre estaba preparada para esas cosas de último momento. Su compromiso laboral era impresionante y siempre le había gustado obtener la última palabra en una discusión, dos aspectos que la movilizaban a contraatacar, y esta no sería la excepción. Ya tenía la respuesta, y sabía que se jugaba el pellejo contestando de esa forma, pero decidió arriesgarse. ¿Quién era ella para negarse a tal desafío?

—Buena pregunta, señor Malfoy —empezó ella suspicaz. Draco no pudo evitar sonreír de lado ante la obvia referencia a su discurso anterior en el piso diez, pero tan rápido como lo notó, la deshizo. No quería involucrarse, pero hablar con esa mujer era como jugar al ajedrez. Tenía buena memoria y utilizaba sus propias palabras en su contra, cosa que le agradaba y mucho, a tal punto que tenía que forzarse a ocultar sus emociones—. Creo que sería conveniente, porque soy la única persona en esta compañía que siempre le llevará la contraria. Deberá esperar a que le cuestione cada mínima decisión —arriesgó. Se acercó unos centímetros más al rubio, sin apartar los ojos de los suyos—. Y ambos sabemos que eso le agrada de mí —añadió casi en un susurro antes de apartarse completamente.

Para ese entonces, todos habían estado muy atentos al intercambio, y la tensión física y mental que había entre ambos había sido más que evidente. Ron los miraba con la boca abierta, Neville calculando las expresiones de cada uno intentando llegar a una conclusión, Harry estaba impresionado pero no sorprendido y Clara solo quería que se fundieran en un beso.

—Supongo que eso es todo, ¿verdad? —los interrumpió el abogado.

Malfoy asintió hacia su amigo y luego se dirigió a Hermione otra vez pero para pedirle que llamara al siguiente seleccionado.

La castaña asintió y salió lo más rápido que el protocolo formal le permitiera a sus piernas. Tenía que huir de allí. Sus hormonas no habían ayudado en lo más mínimo a su raciocinio, casi se lanza a los brazos de Draco Malfoy. ¡Por el amor de Dios!

Una vez fuera, se permitió cerrar los ojos y respirar otro aire. El perfume de su jefe la había atontado. Sí, era eso. Claramente su distinguido olfato le había jugado una mala pasada. Sin contar con los nervios que recorrían cada poro de su piel, y ni hablar del temblor de sus piernas, que parecían querer hacerla flaquear a cada rato.

Cuando estuvo un poco más lúcida, se dio cuenta de que había interpretado los sentimientos o intenciones de Malfoy para con ella, ¿y qué rayos sabía ella si a él le gustaba tal o cual cosa de su persona? ¿Qué era lo que había hecho? _¿Qué rayos pasa contigo Hermione?_ Una vez fue realmente consciente de todo, quiso golpearse por sus acciones. Solo esperaba no haber cavado su propia tumba con esa respuesta.

—¿Señorita? —Una voz dulce y tímida le llamó la atención. Hermione abrió los ojos y se encontró con un niño rubio y ojos claros casi trasparentes. El pequeño la miraba interrogante mientras esperaba que le contestara. Cuando ella lo miró se puso colorado—. ¿Sabe dónde está el baño? —le preguntó con inocencia, pero sin apartar sus ojos de los de ella con actitud.

—Oh, lo siento. No te había visto aquí —contestó una vez salida de su trance. Observó al niño que estaba frente a ella, ¿qué hacía allí? Parecía tener unos siete años, ese no era un lugar para él—. Sí, ¿quieres que te acompañe? —El rubio se encogió de hombros. Le preocupaba que anduviera solo, ¿dónde estaban sus padres?

—No, está bien. Debería esperar a Anthony, pero Sam tenía que ir al baño y yo ya soy mayor —le explicó como si fuera obvio, mientras señalaba a un peluche en forma de dragón que sostenía entre sus manos. Hermione se encontró impresionada de cómo un niño tan pequeño podía expresarse tan bien, pero estaba segura de que él debía ser el que tenía ganas de orinar y no su amigo. Aun así, decidió seguirle el juego. Probablemente no se animara a decirle la verdad, y de aquí a que apareciera el tal Anthony, vaya a saber qué sucedía.

—Entiendo. ¿Crees que Sam podría esperar para ir? —El chico negó con la cabeza—. Entonces, no lo hagamos aguantarse. Yo puedo guiarte y luego buscamos a Anthony, ¿te parece? —La miró dudoso al principio, pero su organismo lo hizo asentir con urgencia. Ya no se podía aguantar—. Bien, síganme caballeros.

Hermione se dedicó a guiarlo hasta el baño y esperó afuera, respetando su intimidad. Era extraño encontrarse con un niño en la empresa, ni siquiera los empleados que tenían hijos habían aparecido alguna vez con ellos en el trabajo. Al parecer había excepciones y ella no lo había notado. Tampoco era que le incomodara, creía que ese pequeño probablemente estuviera allí porque no habían podido dejarlo con alguien que le cuidara. Aunque, a decir verdad, parecía un niño bastante maduro para su edad y eso no solo la sorprendía, sino que la hacía pensar que requería poca supervisión adulta.

—Listo —decretó al salir del baño con su dragón apretado al pecho con firmeza. A Hermione le recordó a cuando era pequeña y llevaba a todos lados a su patita Daisy, no soltándola ni para bañarse.

—Muy bien. ¿Ya estás mejor, Sam? —dijo dirigiéndose al peluche. El niño se acercó el muñeco al oído y asintió por él.

—Lo siento, él es muy tímido —le confesó. Hermione asintió, devolviéndole una sonrisa.

—Volvamos a la recepción, seguro los están buscando.

Y dicho aquello ambos caminaron juntos hasta el lugar de donde habían venido. Al llegar, un hombre grande de unos sesenta años, esperaba nervioso moviéndose de un lado a otro con desesperación. Al verlos llegar juntos, su rostro pareció volver a llenarse de color y se acercó con cierto alivio dibujado en su semblante.

—¡Anthony! —exclamó el pequeño hasta llegar a los brazos del hombre que lo esperaba al otro extremo.

—Me tenías muy preocupado pequeño —le dijo con ternura mientras le acariciaba el cabello. Se notaba que le tenía aprecio—. ¡Me has dado un gran susto! Espero que no vuelvas a hacerlo o tendré que contarle a tus padres —lo regañó mientras lo alzaba y le hacía cosquillas. El niño se rió a carcajadas hasta que el señor paró de hacerlo. Y justo cuando Hermione comenzaba a sentirse fuera de lugar, dirigió su mirada hacia ella—. Lo siento, no me he presentado. Mi nombre es Anthony Reed, soy su tutor —dijo, señalando al chico para luego tenderle la mano.

—Ah, mucho gusto, señor Reed —le contestó devolviéndole el apretón—. Mi nombre es Hermione Granger, soy empleada de la compañía —se presentó—. Al salir de una entrevista me encontré con él y me explicó que Sam quería ir al baño, así que los acompañé y luego volvimos hasta aquí. Espero no haberle ocasionado problemas.

—Oh, no se preocupe. Nunca se va sin avisarme, pero me distraje con una llamada, y al parecer era un problema _urgente _—señaló, refiriéndose a las necesidades básicas del niño—. Disculpe usted por hacerla perder el tiempo, y gracias por acompañarlos.

—No hay problema, se han portado muy bien —le respondió sonriéndole al niño y a su juguete. El pequeño le devolvió el gesto—. Si me disculpan, debo volver al trabajo. Y viendo que los caballeros quedan en buenas manos, me retiro.

—Ha sido un gusto, señorita Granger —le respondió con una inclinación de cabeza, agradecido por haber encontrado al niño y no haberlo perdido. Era evidente que por un segundo se había creído muerto a manos de sus padres por tal desliz.

La castaña asintió confirmando el hecho y se dispuso a volver a sus quehaceres. Recordando que debía avisar a John de que era su turno, y esperando no haberse demorado mucho, se retiró con prisa hacia su despacho.

* * *

Para el final del día, ya habían entrevistado a todos y no había dudas de quién sería la persona que ocuparía el puesto a su lado. Todos habían votado a la misma y habían justificado con argumentos válidos sus decisiones, pero Malfoy sabía que sus amigos tenían otra excusa para elegir a Hermione Granger y no descansaría hasta averiguar sus planes.

—Lo que pasó allí, visto desde donde nosotros lo vimos, fue algo increíble —le rebatió Neville. Se habían retirado a beber unas copas de Pinot Noir a su casa después de las entrevistas.

—Creo que nunca había visto tanta química entre dos personas desde que vi _Los puentes de Madison_ —contestó Harry con la mirada perdida y una sonrisa embobada. Todos lo miraron arqueando una ceja—. ¿Qué? ¿Nadie la ha visto?

—No —respondieron los tres al unísono.

—Bueno, no saben de lo que se pierden —resolvió con suficiencia.

—Eres demasiado empalagoso para tu bien, amigo —le dijo el pelirrojo mientras le palmeaba el hombro.

—Perdón por tener la capacidad de apreciar una buena historia cuando la veo—rodó los ojos Harry—. Ustedes reprimen mucho sus sentimientos, algún día les pasarán factura —afirmó mientras bebía un trago de vino—. Ahh… y yo estaré allí para recordarles que se los dije —advirtió amenazante, pero todos rieron ante su poca postura.

—Nadie es tan desquiciadamente romántico como usted, profesor Potter —convino Malfoy.

—No soy _tan_ desquiciante.

—Oh vamos, ves en todos lados actos de amor, me sorprendería si no te creyeras el Shakespeare de nuestra época —se burló Neville.

—Volviendo al tema que nos concierne —prosiguió, haciendo caso omiso a sus comentarios—, Hermione Granger es la mejor opción porque necesitas a alguien que trabaje codo a codo contigo —comentó, dirigiéndose a Malfoy—. Y lo que presenciamos en esa oficina fue a dos personas que congeniaban como equipo incluso antes de serlo, eso tienes que admitirlo Draco.

Esas palabras fueron las que permanecieron en la mente del rubio un rato más después de que se fueran sus amigos, dejándolo en su estudio con el mail abierto dirigido a la persona a la cual debía comunicar su ascenso antes de que terminara el día.

Desde el primer momento en el que había visto el artículo de Granger, esa tarde en la que la había encontrado en su oficina, momento en que había estado a punto de descubrir sus secretos… se había dado cuenta del potencial que tenía la muchacha. No solo su proyecto era astuto y completo, todos sus escritos eran brillantes. Pero no quería resolver nada sin antes estar totalmente seguro, aunque él nunca se había caracterizado por dudar antes de tomar una decisión, y de haber sido por eso, seguramente con solo leer uno de sus trabajos la hubiera contratado.

A pesar de ello, se había sorprendido dudoso. Había algo en ella que lo hacía dudar, como si necesitara tenerla a su lado para ultimar detalles, eso era. Le había generado dudas y una necesidad de tenerla como compañera. Una sensación muy extraña que ya no podía dedicarse a pensarla por más tiempo. Este era el momento de ser determinante y resolver qué hacer.

Pulsando la tecla "enter" en su laptop dio por terminado el proceso y cerró la sesión, la de su computadora y la de una etapa de su vida. Solo esperaba no haberse equivocado con esa gran decisión.

* * *

**:)**

**¿Un review? **


End file.
